BloodLust
by word-nerdxD
Summary: Damon has shut off all emotion and is now fueled by the need to feed his eternal hunger for blood and pleasure. The sensual dance that follows between Damon and Elena.  As tempers flare and sparks fly, intense and erotic interludes of passion ensue.
1. Time to Play

****

**Warning: Rape, blood, bondage, and kink readers be warned. This a Delena story. Really graphic M material... Last chance to go... You asked for it *smirk* Damon never met Elena and never saw his baby bro. he just came to find Katherine and get her out of the tomb. BUT she wasnt there so now he's gone crazy. I wouldn't have Damon any other way... well except naked x) This is my 1st time making smut so... be gentle. And plz. review negative and positive comments are welcomed! ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

Katherine that bitch. I _loved_ her and she used me! Damon thought to himself. He told himself that night love was just a trick of the mind that there was no such thing. The only things that truly matter was fucking and feeding now. Shutting off his emotions all he could feel was the need to kill. And plus he was ravenous and numb not exactly a good combination. But at the time all he care about was finding a new toy. _Time to play_.

* * *

Please! No—Don't! It hurts!" the young blonde virgin begged to him through tears.

Damon she trusted easily. Big mistake on her part. Plus he'd preferred virgins, they were always so tight. He compelled her to go home with him and he stopped it since he wanted to hear her scream.

"Sssh. You know you want this" he quipped in a cruel voice the girl couldn't help but find alluring.

As if on cue she began to get wet Damon smiled at this, but smile is too light of a term he wore a malice edged sneer. Her whimpers turned to those of passion and he sliced into her faster. Damon had her pinned on the floor hands at her wrists holding her down as he slammed into her cervix. Tears were welling up in her eyes from the emotional trauma and the physical satisfaction. He wanted to "torture" her some more so he moved his mouth to her breast and took it into his mouth. Earning a sharp intake of breath from her. Damon wanted to see her pain and her hate it got him hot. All he wanted was to cure the insatiable lust he was filled with.

"Open your eyes!" he demanded in sudden rage.

"No" she defied shaking her head her voice wavering. Her mind was playing tricks on her. Her body reveled in bliss but her mind was disgusted. She knew this was wrong but she couldn't help it.

"Open" _thrust _"your" _thrust_ "eyes!" he rammed into her as if possible harder after each word. He didnt even need compulsion and her eys snapped open they were a deep green, racked with emotion. The look in her eyes was exactly what he'd expected. A burning hate and anger. The look in his eyes turned him on even more and he fucked her faster. She thrashed underneath him in response. Her wet walls were contracting around his stiff manhood at a faster pace. She was so close to coming and with that knowledge he lifted her leg slamming into her g-spot. Her hips moved with his.

"Damon!" she screamed arching her back in rapture. She came hard all over him. He climaxed soon afterward and let out a deep sigh slipping out of her. She whined at the loss of contact but complied.

The girl Carol? Caroline? Damon didn't even remember, was wailing loudly her sobs sent violent tremors through her. Her legs felt heavy and her core hurt like _hell._ All she wanted to do was crawl up into a ball and fall asleep. And hope to never wake up she was sick with herself. She'd never felt so degraded in her life. _Good_. That's what he wanted. He wanted her to feel what he felt before he became this monster.

"Your okay" Damon cooed to her as if he just hadn't done what he did. He pulled her back on to his lap. And the girl didn't hesitate. She cryed against his shoulder and he placed his hand behind her head to quiet her. He pulled back and stared into her face and gave her a light kiss. She was suprised at this kind gesture. A sickeningly sweet smile was placed on his gorgeous face.

"It's been fun" he told her calmly before sinking his teeth into her neck. The last thing he saw in her eyes were confusion and hate before they rolled into the back of her head. Her blood poured into his mouth enveloping him in it's hot embrace. He savored it till the last drop and tore his mouth away from the dead girls throat. That life draining out of his prey was so captivating to him and he wanted more. He needed to feed this eternal thirst. But first he'd need to "clean up" for his next meal.

Damon stared at his reflection in the mirror fangs elongated, dark veins running across his face, blood ringed around his perfect lips, chest bare and his body glowed eerily. He was a monster a cruel cold evil being that craved death. He smiled at himself in a wicked fashion as he licked the rest of the blood away. Damon had two options; one fall into a drunken stuppor and fall asleep. Or two go again, find a girl fuck her senseless than drain her dry. The thought of option two made him grow hard in his pants again. Number two sounded a hell of alot more entertaining everytime he'd thought about it. _Aah but the night is young and so am I for the past 156 years. _He was out on the streets before the thought was even fully formed. Stalking for his next victim.

"Round two" he smirked devilishly.


	2. Hello Again

**Please read and review they feed my ego :) Im still a virgin at this so... be gentle. Any criticism or advice I'd love to hear it! **

**I do _NOT _own The Vampire Diaries... sadly): otherwise in the Episode _Daddy Issues _Damon would never have worn that damn towel! Well.. enough of my banter on with the story!**

* * *

"Please let me go!" yelled the third girl he'd fed and fucked that night.

Or was it his fourth he lost count. Her pleas were getting him hot. He tugged at her dark brown curls bringing her neck back down to his mouth.

"Mmhm" he moaned against her throat.

The red liquid filled his senses with power. The girl writhed underneath him biting back a groan of pleasure. Damon knew she liked this he could smell her arousal. _How pathetic _he said to himself. He unlatched his mouth from her neck and the girl winced at the loss of damon's mouth.

"I can't have you running around can I? Because that would be human of me wouldn't it? And I'm not"

Damon had smile at his lips and the pretty girls hazed features turned confused. He tore into her jugular ripping it and letting her lifes blood drain to the ground. She let out a horrible shriek before her legs gave way and she took her final breath. damon grinned at his handi work somewhat proud. He was in the middle of nowhere so he could hear the girl scream.

The grass was drenched in a bright red, the girls lifeless body was a stark contrast against the floor. Her body was a light creamy brown her breasts had bite marks on them and her hips had bruises. She was kind of a challenge to get which made the chase alot more fun. Damon liked to stalk his prey before he brought them to a violent end. _Bonnie _that was her name, she looked like she was asleep. But the torn neck and dried blood on her body said otherwise. Damon got his clothes on in a flash and whistled making his way to his Ferrari. Grabbing a lighter and a bottle of kerosene he made walked back to the body. And soon enough there was a human shaped bonfire. When he was sure no one will recognize this as a body he drove his way back into the city.

"I should do on a murderous rampage more often" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Damon was drinking his self pity away. _Who wants love when you have a glass and a tumbler of bourbon _he told himself. The bartender was compelled and just gave him drink after drink. He was rambling his inner thoughts to anyone who would listen. The bar was dim and hollow. Each word echoed through the room. His stories becoming more and more animated with each swig he took. And he became angrier and angrier at himself thinking about all his problems.

Before he could control it the bartender was unconcious from blood loss. Minutes passed... Hours... Damon was completely trashed in his own misery. The air around him was thick with booze. A hundred thoughts were going through his head all about blood or sex and how he needed to go on another killing spree. Damon yearned for the wet tightness a womans body had to offer. In this alcohol induced lust fog he decided it was a good idea. He believed he was trully going crazy (more than he already was) when he heard lughter.

"Game time. Poor girl" Damon smirked feeling nothing but the need to quench the constant want for pleasure.

The girl hesitated when she saw a man on the bar stool. She thought It'd be deserted by now. _Oh well _she said to herself. The clacking of her heels were amplified in the quiet room her heart rate increased. Her blood was calling to him warm and inviting. He couldn't help but notice.

Damon lifted his head to see this mystery girl and put on a sexy smirk. But it faded when he saw the beautiful face that haunted his nightmares. His throat went dry and for the first time in his undead life Damon Salvatore was rendered speechless. When he regained his speaking abilities the only words he was able to utter two words.

"Hello, Katherine"

* * *

**This is the part where I beg for you to review... _Come on_... _You know you wanna ;)_**


	3. Don't Lie to Me

**Please review it makes me happy(: still kinda new at this any suggestions hit me up I'd luv to hear! **

**I still do NOT own the Vampire Diaries otherwise Damon would take showers all the time(x **

**ANYWAYS here y'all go Chapter 3 :D

* * *

**Katherine wore a look of confusion on her beautiful face. She was in a tight, red, lace corset that pushed her breasts together and showed some of her belly. Clad in tight black leather pants that made her already amazing legs look miles longs with red pumps. Her hair was slightly curled and her dark brown eyes burned with a deep intensity.

_Looks like Katherine, sounds like Katherine, and acts like it too _Damon dismissed the girl's confusion as typical controlling Katherine.

"E-excuse me?"she asked her voice faltering_. _

Damon jumped up the account with this Katherine look-a-like sobered him back to reality. He vamped out and using superhuman speed jerked her to her feet and up against a wall.

"W-What are you? Please let me go!" she cried out futilely.

"What do you mean what am I? You know what I am Katherine you made me this!" Damon quipped his fangs bared with dark veins running across his face and blood red eyes.

"I'm not Katherine! My name's Elena! Please- Please let me go!" she informed him scared as hell.

"Stop lying you manipulative little bitch" he spat venomously. She winced at his words.

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't drive a stake right through your black heart" he whispered menacingly into her ear running his nose over the side of her cheek.

Elena was speechless by both his touch and his threat. He gripped her neck tightly and elena began clawing furiously at his arm. But each shove and each kick damon would just clamp his hand down harder. Her blood was rushing wildly and her heart would as sure as hell leap out of her chest Damon noticed. _Wait _her heart was _beating _with that realization Damon retracted his hand quickly before causing her serious injury.

But all he got was her falling limp into his arms out cold. She was warm and her skin was smooth Damon felt the familiarity of it. He found her chest rising and falling and he let out a sigh of relief. He grabbed her body and carried her bridal style to his car. Damon couldn't have her waking up and remembering his face. Plus her resemblance to Katherine intrigued him as well. _Why did she look like her?_ he wondered to himself. But his thoughts were interrupted when Elena nuzzled into his sinewy chest and practically purred.

Damon smirked, "It's nice to meet you too Elena" he cooed trying out how her name felt on his lips.

He propped her up in the leather seat of his blue 458 Ferrari Italia. They drove in peace with her being knocked out and all. When they'd reached the Boarding House he carried her over his shoulder and kicked open the door.

"Wow" he mused at the fact Elena hadn't woken up yet.

He lead her to his room and laid her out on his white cotton sheets. Damon hadn't planned to do anything to her... at least _yet_. Elena whimpered softly at the loss of contact. He just watched her. She looked more peacful sleeping happy. Something Damon never thought he'd ever be. There wasn't anything more Damon would like to take away then other people's happiness. Elena was going to be his. She'll be his play thing before he finds Katherine and rips her heart out of her chest.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was short I promise you some more in the next one!**

**Please review! Reviews=SMUT **

**Oohh and I've got another sotry called "Lemons" especially made for those who just want to read smut!**

**Till next time :) **


	4. Rude Awakenings

**Again I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries otherwise... _hehehe _I'll leave the rest to your imagination(x**

**Still kinda new at this soo any criticism or advice I'd love to hear!**

**Was I the only one who was suprised to see Katherine taking a shower in Damon's room in last nights episode?**

**ANYWAYS plz. read & review enjoy(x**

* * *

_Elena felt a warm tickle on the side of her cheek. She shivered inwardly and her eyes darted open. The first thing that strikes her are the remarkably cold azure eyes that pulled her into their depths. He was less than a breath away... Elena stared at the incredibly sexy man infront of him. His dark hair a hot mess on his head. Elena unconciously moved to close the space between them. Her eyes lingered on his lips. She was contemplating how it would feel on hers, how he would taste... And all the other things she'd want to do with him..._

_As if reading her thoughts he moved in and caught her off guard. Elena couldn't help but get lost in the feel of his lips. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and she moaned at how he tasted. It was electrifying. Heat pooled inbetween her legs as he pushed himself on top of her. Elena felt his raging erection press against her wet core. Her hands were deeply woven in his silky black hair. She was in an amazing haze of emotions._

_"Mmmm" Elena moaned as he ground himself into her harder causing delicious friction._

_Clothes felt way too restrictive at this point. And Elena feverishly tore at his shirt wanting to run her hands against his body. She saw the hungry look in his eyes drove her with a new found purpose. Elena tossed aside his shirt and her mouth made a comical 'o' shape. Elena knew he'd look extrodinary but no words could describe the perfection of his chiseled torso. She licked her lips and he followed suit. There was a deep hunger inside herself Elena never knew existed._

_But that thought was driven out of her head as he pulled her body upright and ripped her shirt right off her body. He stared at her taking in her beautiful body before bringing his mouth down her neck leaving a trail of wet kisses. She pushed against his hard body it felt beyond amazing. Elena's belly fluttered as his mouth reached her red and black bra. He pulled it off her body and feasted on her breasts. Pulling her erect nipples into his mouth._

_Elena whimpered as she watched the erotic scene play out before her. She was wet with need and he was just pushing her closer and closer to the precipice of oblivion. He pushed her down on the bed trapping her between his arms possessively. He let out a primal growl and kissed her fast and hard. He continued going southward pulling off her pants and masterfully slipped her panties off._

_"Please-" Elena whispered breathlessly._

_She felt his cool breath inbetween her legs. And she bit her lip to keep from outright screaming in ecstasy. He took one long lick at her clit._

_"Yes... Mmm" Elena panted quietly._

_She thrusted her hips upward urging him to keep going. He went faster and faster suckling at her sensitive bundle of nerves._

_"Don't... Don't stop..." Elena gasped closing her eyes and letting the waves of strong emotions run through her._

_She felt him insert one finger inside her slick wet walls. And he began to pump her at an inhuman speed. Elena felt like her entire body was on vibrate and all she could do was moan. _

_"Come for me baby" his voice came out dark, and sultry._

_Then Elena felt a sharp pain on her right breast. And just as fast as the pain began it receded replaced by pure bliss. She pushed more of herself into his mouth with an urgency Elena had never known before._

_"Damon!" she screamed in rapture as wave after wave of euphoria washed over her._

Elena sat up abruptly her breathing labored, her sweat coated body the places he touched tingled. And her core was achingly wet. It was dark with sunlight struggling to filter inside. She was on a king sized bed that held no one but her. Elena was still wearing her clothes from the night before. _The night before..._

She stood slowly from the bed trying not to take it too fast. All the memories from last night flooded her. The man that took her was the same one from her dream. _Damon _that's what she called him. How did she know his name? The thought of that man sent a tremor throughout her. He was a monster.

Elena glanced around the room for any sign of him. She let out a much needed breath and tip toed out of the room with as much stealth she could muster. Elena got to a hallway and began to panic. _Okay, okay, which way do I go? _Elena took a leap of faith and turned a quick right there was a set of stairs and it was only a couple feet away. Relief flooded through her body. Then out of no where she felt like she hit a brick wall. And Elena fell flat on her ass with a loud thud.

"_Ouch_! Dammit!" Elena cursed out loud at the dark figure.

The first thing she saw were muscled legs wrapped in black jeans that hung dangerously low. Her eyes loitered at the noticeable bulge in his pants. But as time grew her eyes traveled to that face. The one that she'd literally dreamed off. Those eyes that held so much yet so little. And that sexy smirk that was almost plastered on his gorgeous face.

She was oogling his body. And Damon couldn't help but smirk. He felt her heart beat quicken as her gaze trailed to his cock. She didn't know how hot she looked on the ground before him. But before he could act on his instincts her face shifted back into annoyance.

"You" she stated simply.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty finally wakes" he replied flashing her a bright smile. Elena felt her stomach flutter and decided she'd give her body a stern talk later.

"What do you want from me?" Elena asked directly to the point getting back on her feet.

"I can think of many things" he answered lewdly.

"Where am I?" she continued choosing to ignore his comment.

_"Tsk Tsk Tsk _It doesn't work that way Elena" Damon chastied playfully like one would an eight year old.

Elena didn't like to be talked down on. And this guy was starting to piss her off. His guard was lowered this was perfect she could get out and report this sadistic ass hole. Without any other thought then to get the _hell _out of there she darted past him and began running full speed down a flight of stairs. Elena reached the front door only to find it chained and locked.

"Rule number one Elena no running away" Damon's cold alluring voice taunted in her ear. Elena spun around quickly only to find no one there.

Damon appeared before her eyes he was so close she could feel the warmth and power radiate from his body. Elena was stunned at the face that was watching her. It was a beautiful monster. Dark lines ran through his smooth face. The eyes she'd known as the sharpest color of blue were now a deep black ringed in red. A short intake of breath escaped her lips before she could stop it. Elena was in a state of confusion and surprise. All he did was smile a vindictive smile.

"Wh-what are you?" Elena managed to stutter. She backed away feeling trapped.

"What do you think?" he flashed her a fang filled grin laced with malice. Damon stepped closer refusing there to be any space between them.

"You're... You're a..." she couldn't even put it in a sentence since she was still shocked.

"An immortal, inhuman, an undead creature of the night?" he asked sarcastically. Elena just stood there reeling it all in.

"I'm a vampire Elena" Damon murmured into her ear as if telling a secret. He ran his nose along the side of her cheek inhaling her familiar scent like he did the night before.

"What do you want from me?" Elena whispered in their situation she didn't need to speak barely above a whisper for him to hear.

"I need a distraction Elena" he sighed caressing her cheek. It was almost loving. _Almost_. Elena couldn't take it she felt herself shake her head in defiance. Her mind was going on overdrive she didn't want to know this she didn't want anything to do with this. Whatever "this" is.

"I didn't say you had a choice did I?" he taunted in a cynically sweet voice. That seemed both soothing and infuriating.

"You can't keep me here!" Elena shrieked shoving him away. She heatedly clawed at him and kicked at him but all it would do was merely aggravate him. He locked his hands around her wrists in an iron grip. Causing Elena flinch at the pain.

"Watch me" he smirked.

* * *

**Sorry don't hate me I couldn't have them give it up... _yet_**

** I promised you a lemon though ;)**

**Read and review please! they feed my ego(: **

**Till the next chapter! **


	5. Threats

****

**I dont own The Vampire Diaries so please dont sue me!**

**Any ideas or advice let me know and i'll take it to heart!**

Sorry it took so long for me to update): let's just say jacuzzi+tequila-the clothes=BAD

* * *

Damon stared attentively at his new doll. After hours of tears and threats exhaustion at last took over. She was infront of the main door in a fetal position exactly where he left her all those hours ago. He picked her up off the cold floor Damon was stiff and unmoving for a minute when he felt her wrap her slender arms around his neck. Elena was still asleep and she nuzzled into his chest like she did the night before. And he smirked as she found her usual spot on his chest. There was something enticing about her not just because she looked like Katherine she was nothing like cool calculating composed Katherine. Elena sure as hell held the same incredible body as Katherine but they were complete an total polar opposites. He led her up to his room _again_.

He laid her down unto his bed and he clung to her for another minute getting lost in the feel of her skin, the arousing scent of her body... Damon quickly chastied himself and let go of Elena almost reluctantly. The customary scenario with Damon at the end of the day played out. He ended up infront of a fire with a tumbler of bourbon he didn't even bother with the glass. He fixedly stared at the roaring fire as if it held all the answers in the world. The standard self loathing came in Damon's silent conversation with himself. It felt barely like a minute when he felt Elena's heart rate increase. _Good _he contemplated he was starting to get bored and Damon Salvatore didn't handle bored to well.

Elena opened her eyes and a fleeting moment of serenity passed her. Her world of shit came back slamming into her. _Vampires, sadistic ass holes_. All of it. She sighed and her stomach tugged at her judging by the fact it was dark out she hadn't eaten all day. Elena was too worn to cry too drained to care. The fighter in her wouldn't let her go without a struggle. If he wanted her to be his entertainment she'd give him a run for his money.

Elena recalled all she knew about Vampires and remembered how Jeremy became obsessed with them after he found a diary of our ancestor. Her brother turned out to be right, never in her wildest dreams would she ever think it was possible for these things to exist. Now one has locked her up and plans on playing 'house' with her.

The thought of her missing brother wrenched her heart. That's why she came back to Mystic Falls in the first place. She had no luck that was why she was at the bar in the first place. After a hard day of dissapointment she figured she needed a drink. The Police said running away was something Jeremy Gilbert would do. But she knew him better than that. One day she was just talking to him about this girl he met ,Anna, and how he was going to ask her to marry him and have a future. She never heard her brother sound so happy and she felt like things for him were looking up. Then the next day he was gone.

Reminiscing about her life made her ache all over. Tears were threatening to make an emergence. She had so much going on for her and now this load was dropped on her shoulders. It was hard to swallow but she did. And like everything else in Elena Gilbert's life she'd survive this. She picked herself up and walked to the bathroom staring at her reflection. The girl infront of her looked determined and steady but behind it was a girl broken beyond repair. Elena had to suck it up and stick with her plan. She read some of Jonathon Gilbert's diary and remebered something about a stake... A wooden stake through the heart. That was how she was going to kill Damon she didn't how or if she even could but she was going to.

Elena fixed herself in the mirror smoothing out her hair that was a curly mess. She tried to make the best of it and ended up looking fairly decent. When she strolled to the door she hesitated for a quick second scared to let the world back in. With a leap of faith she turned the door knob.

She stepped out and a creak echoed through the walls. No sign of Damon anywhere and she let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Elena roamed quietly till she found the set of stairs from earlier. It was as if her feet knew where to go minutes later she found herself in the kitchen. Elena half ran, half walked to the fridge. Her excitement wavered a little by the thought of what was behind that door. Then she felt an all too familiar draft settle in the room.

"There isn't gonna be a dead body inside it I promise" Damon's deep velvety voice teased.

Elena jumped out of her skin at the sound of him and she hastily turned around to find those magnetizing blue crystalline eyes she'd hated and desired at the same time. He sported his usual all balck ensamble with a perpetual smirk. She gave a small sigh and opened the door surprised to find normal people food. She'd expected severed arms or at the very least blood bottles but no there were boxes of take out food, bottles of wine (at least she hoped it was wine), and cheep beers you'd find at gas stations. Elena grabbed a box that held some pasta. She was way too hungry to care anyways. Elena walked passed a suprisingly quiet Damon and placed the food in the microwave. She sat a the stool next to Damon's on the island. He just stared at her in the way that made Elena feel like she was naked. And before she could help it her cheeks reddened. The silence was unnerving and it was starting to get to Elena.

Thankfully the food was ready and Elena got up to get her food. She decided to ignored him and didn't even take notice in his prescene from the moment she sat back down. The meal went by wordlessly Damon never took his eyes from Elena.

"Are you seriously giving me the silent treatment?" Damon asked playfully breaking the silence.

"What is there to say?" Elena quipped bewildered as to why he wouldn't think she'd act like this after all he's done and all he's said he'd do.

"I have the power to make you very _agreeable_ and it takes every bit of my self control not to use it" Damon mused aloud.

Elena remebered something Jeremy once told her that Vampires had this thing mind control thing that they use on people get what they want. She shivered at the thought of that power in the wrong hands. Well she'd soon figure out. Damon noticed he momentarily rendered her speechless. And he gave a low laugh.

"What no graphic threat? No witty come back?" Damon smirked bridging the gap between him and Elena. And her heart skipped a beat.

Elena scolded her body for being affected by their close proximity. No matter how evil or cruel this man was she couldn't deny him the fact that perfect wasn't even close to describing him. His icy laughter was unnerving yet completely enthralling. Damon detected Elena inching forward to close the space amid them. She was now entirely absorbed by the mesmirizing closeness of his lips. But just as fast it started it hastily disappeared and she backed away. Elena gathered herself and went by the sink to regain her original intentions. _Why? Why! _she cried inwardly to herself. _This vindictive bastard locked you up as his own personal game! Why the hell are you doing this? _

The tantilizing nearness of Elena's warm breath haunted Damon's. Without a single coherent thought then to feed his growing arousal he sped behind Elena. She gasped as she felt his hard desire press into the back of her thigh. He gripped Elena's shoulders tightly and turned her so that her soft mounds were flush against his firm, taut chest.

_Touch him... Kiss him..._ an inner voice whispered to Elena. And God did she want to. Very, very badly. A hard wave of lust just crashed into her body and fogged her mind. Elena brought her lips up to his. At first Damon was unsure about this sudden turn of events ,but once Elena's warm tongue slipped into his mouth he knew there was no turning back.

The coherent part of Elena penetrated through her lust haze. Elena's grip on her metal fork tensed and she impulsively weaved her empty hand into Damon's hair. Shoving her body against his hardness. Damon moaned into her mouth.

With a speed he wasn't ready for Elena plunged the fork into his neck. Lodging it right where his jugular was at. Damon's features contorted with pain and approval. He didn't know she had it in her. Damon exhaled sharply and groaned. Elena stood watching the scene unfold before her. Damon was on his knees infront of her. She stared at the deep gash she created on his neck. Elena wedged it pretty deep where his life blood was supposed to spill from gruesomely. Emphasis on _was_.

Damon staggered raising himself up back on his feet. Elena's mouth gaped opened in fear she slowly backed away for the kitchen door. Damon pulled the metal out of his neck and his eyes stared into Elena's as he pulled it out not even flinching. He watched her relief drop and terror replace it.

"_Run_" Damon uttered.

* * *

**Please review! Advice and ideas anyone?**

**Again, sorry I took forever but what can I say? I'm not one to say no to experience lol i'm just looking for an excuse :P**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

** -SammyxD**


	6. Games

**I don't own any of the characters *_pout* _****or else [insert witty comment about Damon's perfection here]**

**Review please they feed my ego! reviews=lemons 8)**

**p.s. the song DLZ by TV on the Radio inspired me and sets the moodxP**

**it took me a little longer than expected but**** without further ado Chapter 6 ;)**

* * *

_Damon staggered raising himself back on his feet. Elena's mouth gaped open in fear she slowly backed away for the kitchen door. Damon pulled the metal out of his neck and his eyes stared into Elena's as he pulled it out not even flinching. He watched her relief drop and terror replace it._

_"Run" Damon uttered._

Elena stood there frozen in fear as Damon retaliated from her frivolous attack. Damon was glaring at her with a ravenous expression that made Elena's skin crawl. Every muscle in her body yelled at her to run but she couldn't get herself to. Since she knew the inevitable end. That fact was enough to let the tears she'd been holding back escape down to her cheek. Damon smirked at her lack of action. And took a predatory step forward which caused Elena's heart to stop for a moment. Elena's mind was flooded with feeling of anguish and fear.

But her most basic instinct to survive won out and with that Elena sprinted as fast as she could through the kitchen door. As soon as Elena began her pointless escape damon was one step ahead. She was running and God did he love it when they tried to run, he smiled slowly. There wasn't anything light or happy in the way he smiled it was malicious and numb. Damon had to applaud her little "stunt" it was futile and infuriating but still it was pretty bold. He had to punish Elena for her actions. Damon smirked deviously at the notion_. Let the games begin. _

Elena ran up the stairs only to find herself lost in the maze of hallways and rooms. Her feet hitting the cold wooden floors for what seemed like an eternity. Elena felt like she was just going in circles. Her breathing was hard and labored her legs were throbbing and so was her head. More tears leaked out of her eyes she didn't know what Damon will do once he gets his hands on her. The thought of Damon sent a flurry of anger mixed with panic through Elena's body. And as if by cue Damon's humorless laughter floated in the air around her, menacing and entrancing at the same time.

She whipped her long brown locks around to find what she'd expected. Nothingness. Elena whimpered as she felt the brief taunting warmth of another body behind her and then just as fast as it appeared it vanished. Damon was playing with her and it was working.

"That hurt Elena. You need to be reminded of your manners" Damon's captivating voice purred in her ear.

Before Elena could get the chance to run Damon grabbed her arms. Elena cringed at the contact of his hands on her skin. Memories of her wet dream just mere hours ago replayed in her mind. The places on her body where his lips and his hands once touched yearned for his attention. Elena's face flushed as she remembered how he brought her to oblivion with his hands.

Damon picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and she began kicking frantically. She fought against him with a fiery resolve but it was useless ,if he wanted to keep them in that position that was what he'll have. But Elena didn't let that stop her. She clawed at him digging her nails into his back. Damon growled sensually. That sound made her yearn for his touch and made her sick to her stomach at the same time. Elena's thrashing and the soft sounds of her struggle made Damon's cock push against the now too tight confines of his pants.

"Let go of me! Let me go asshole!" Elena spat.

"Quite the mouth on you. I think we need to find other things to occupy it's time with" Damon suggested the smirk on his face obvious in his voice.

Elena just hung there frozen and reassessed his statement. _He wanted to have sex? _Elena's inner voice yelped. She was a virgin and it was going to stay that way until she was married. And plus she wanted her first time to be special. _He's a vampire how much more special can it get?_ her horny conscience argued. She reminiscene about the way his lips enveloped hers how the slightest brush of finger tips sent electricity down her spine. Elena was torn from her silent arguement as she fell back against the bed.

The truth dawned on her Damon didn't give a flying fuck wether she wanted this or not. He wanted it and that was all that mattered. Once Damon's hold on her recoiled she leaped off the mattress. Damon reached out easily and caught her ankle pulling her underneath him. Elena let out an earsplitting scream as Damon settled her below him. His stiff erection pressing at her achingly wet core. She couldn't help but not get turned on he was too damn sexy.

"You sick asshole! Get off!" Elena yelled loudly striking his chest with her fist. She knew it got her no where but she still tried.

"Oh I am" Damon leered.

Damon captured Elena's lips viciously. His tongue demanding entrance into her mouth while simultaneously grinding his hips into hers. Elena slipped and let him deepen the kiss and she moaned. Elena felt his chest rumble as he stiffled a laugh against her mouth. Elena strived to escape his touch it made it hard for her to think straight. She kneed him at his golden spot and as Damon was briefly diverted pushed him off her. Damon was hella pissed off at her at this point. He was just getting turned on by the chase. Elena didn't reach very far when Damon had his strong grip on her again.

Before thinking rationally the palm of Elena's hand made contact with the side of Damon's face. The loud sound was amplified in the room. Elena knew she made a bad move. Damon looked unfazed ,it hurt her more than it hurt him. Damon struck the side of Elenas cheek and her skin turned red. It stung, the power of the blow made Elena fall to her feet caressing her cheek with her hand. She kicked at him profusely while tears ran heavily down her face. Damon sighed and picked her off the ground and back unto the bed and resumed their possition. Elena was motionless as she saw his hands unfasten his belt with such dexterity.

"_You will not move_" his voice lulled to her.

His demand was very reasonable to Elena all of a sudden. She wanted to do the exact opposite but her body wasn't letting her. She was a prisoner inside herself. Elena casted a near hysterical look Damon's way. Her body agreed to his demand. All she knew now was that she needed to stay still. And he just grinned at his achievment.

_"I won't move" _her voice repeated.

"Good" Damon quipped his eyes glistening in anticipation and hunger.

Hunger for Elena, thirst for blood, a need for release, to sate his hardening lust. Damon tied his belt around Elena's wrists securely and attached it to his bed's headboard. Elena yelled but the cry was left unanswered. Damon missed the fire her beautiful, petite body offered when she was struggling against him. The chase was just too much fun ,she had alot of fight in her. He reveled in her hate but she wanted him that much he knew the way her body responded to his voice, his touch. Damon lifted the compulsion.

"Aaaaaah! L-let go! NO DONT! I SWEAR YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Elena screamed choking on her sobs.

"Your mouth says no but your body says yes" Damon pointed out to their blatantly explicit position.

Elenas legs wrapped around his waist clinging to him firmly. She shivered at their intimate contact. Elena licked her lips at the sight of his deliciously erect member pressing into her aching core. The bliss Damon was getting from the friction was mutual. Elena hated herself for wanting more of him. But her primal urge to satisfy her needs were far greater.

He realized her abrupt change of morals and a sly smile tugged at his lips. Damon was suprised as her lips found his and her tongue requested permission to enter his mouth and he conformed. He could taste her tears as they were still flowing steadily from her eyes. Elena tugged at her restraints needing to be closer to Damon as if staying away from him caused her physical pain and he was her only salvation. Damon tore at his shirt while instantaneously ridding Elena of hers.

He heard her gasp as she felt his hands stroke the velvety skin of her exposed breasts. Elena felt a switch turn on in her. A more animalistic Elena emerged from his touch. He made her want more, need more with every taunting caress. Elena was growing impatient and she didn't care about her pride or her principles she just wanted Damon. Now. Elena knew just how to get him to do what she wanted. She smirked wide before moaning into his mouth and grinding her hips into his. In response he grew harder against her and did as she knew he would.

With a husky groan Damon's mouth latched unto the side of Elena's neck sucking hard. She whimpered and her eyes rolled to the back of her head from the heavy cloud of lust that settled around them. He unhooked her sexy red, lace bra with great expertise. And pulled his lips down to her supple mounds. Damons tongue ran over her throbbing pulse point and he felt his demon surface. His fangs grazed her skin and Elenas breath hitched in anticipation. Recalling the piece of heaven a vampires bite could give her. Damon was a little stunned at this revelation and decided to leave that for later. When his tongue changed venue Elena released the breath she hadn't known she was holding in. Damon smiled bringing Elena's hardened bud to his lips.

Elena's ragged breathing sent Damon into a frenzy. She was panting his name, her sweat encased her body and it was only just beginnging. Damon took her muttered cries as a good sign and moved his skilled mouth downward. Elena gripped the headboard tighlty her knuckes turning white. Damon deftly got rid her of her pants revealing her bright red thong. Seeing her in nothing but her panties made him growl possesively. Damon took in the sinfully erotic sight on his bed. Elena's dark brown tresses spread against his pillow, her heartbeat racing, her erratic breathing, her soft lips that whispered his name like a prayer.

"I hate you" she mumbled into his ear moaning at the same time.

"I hate you too" Damon sneered grinding into her harder then ever causing her to gasp and bite her lip.

With a naughty grin on her face Elena showed him what she wanted. Her lips kissed at his neck and she found a spot behind his ear that made him tremble. _Damn she's good _he confessed. Who knew she would be such a minx?

Elena's teeth playfully grazed on his neck causing him to bite back a smell of Elena's arousal perfumed the air and moved against his skin with a hot insistence he couldn't put in words. Elena moaned as she felt his cool breath against her nether regions. His tongue ran along her hip bones teasing her and then he reached her inner thihg. Her body was pulsing with desire and he felt his fangs elongate. Damon couldn't help himself she was just too much. His teeth pierced Elena's skin. Her blood was pounding through his body warming him and igniting more carnal desires. With a liquid pleasure so intense it was blinding.

Elena was in that vampire bite high and she moaned and gasped for air but she began to feel light headed. She felt his mouth tighten around her wound and tried to shove him away. Her feeble attempt went unnoticed. She tried to form words but none came to mind she was suffocating from the pleasure. The life was slowly pulling out of Elena ,literally. And she couldn't do anything since she was still in that hurricane of pleasure and lust.

Damon was swept up in his own storm of emotions. He wanted to ravage Elena as he slowly drank her. He wanted to feel every inch of her body interlocked with his. Elena had broken all of his self control. Elena's eyes closed and she let out a moan. The darkness of unconciousness taking her under its wing. She felt the loss of Damons warmth and she whined and tried to open her eyes. But they were heavy and she couldnt do anything but try and open them now and again.

But before it pulled her fully down she saw two blurry figures clawing at who seemed to be Damon. She saw Damon's bloodied and battered body jump unto one of the unidentifiable people. Elena tried to find out what was happening but her threat came out slurred and disjointed. There was only two indistinct silhouettes now. A trickle of sadness and grief penetrated her thoughts. Elena wanted so badly to open her eyes and see what had happened but her weak body said otherwise. The sounds of the fight became less coherent by the second. Soon it ws just a soft creak and all there was now was the deep sea of black that lay before her.

* * *

**(A/N: NO ELENAS NOT DEAD AND DAMONS STILL ALIVE DONT WORRY)**

**Any idea about who the **

**Anyhow be nice plz. and review your comments mean the world as cheesy as it sounds:)**

**Till the next sex filled encounter ;)**

**-Sammy**


	7. Questions and Answers

**Aaah the sexual tension . . . .**

**Dont be mad I ripped Damon a nd Elena away from each other at the last moment. They were oh so close. . . maybe second times the charm? who knows? ;) **

**I DON'T own the Vampire Diaries then there would be a lot more irresistibly sexy Damon. Lets just put it this way if he were my homework i'd do him on the table! xD**

**P.S. just updated my story "Lemons" where I post steamy sexcapades and deep dark fantasies I create in my very messed up mind**

**ANYWAYS I finally give you chapter seven**

* * *

Elena felt the steady hum of an engine and the familiar motion of a car underneath her. She hastily propped herself up on her elbows and winced. That trivial action now caused her pain then flashes of last night found themselves in her head. She struggled to lift the hem of the white tshirt she was clothed in since her hands were bound behind her back and gaped as she saw the fresh bite mark on the inside of her thigh since she was only wearing a pair of panties underneath the simple shirt. Her mouth felt thick but she then realized she was gagged as well. Elena's head was pounding and blood pumped hot and fast as she thought of last night. From getting hot and heavy with Damon and almost dying. Elena remembered how willing she was to die just to feel the bite's endorphin rush some more. _Where am I? What happened? What do these people want_? the usual round of questions popped up amidst her contemplating. Elena was in the backseat floor and tried to lift herself off of the ground and get some answers. Her head felt heavy and her legs ached , not in the good way. Elena remembered Damon's mouth on her flesh how he drank long and deep from her. The pain and pleasure fused together to create such ecstasy words couldn't even begin to describe. She was asphyxiated by the emotion she didn't want it to stop even when she felt her heart slow and her eyes close. But she shoved that thought to the back of her head and tried to grasp the situation at hand. Her captors were engulfed in their own conversation and didn't even notice her.

"What will we do about Caroline, Trevor! She's still back there!" A female voice whispered hysterically a thick british accent laced her words.

"He's probably killed her by now and if he hasn't Caroline won't say anything if she knows whats good for her" A dominant male voice replied with a tone of finality.

Elena mentally let out a sigh of relief she didn't know why it was there or where it came from, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was worried about Damon. And she mentally kicked herself for feeling anything other than hate towards her previous abductor.

"What do we do about _her_?" she asked. It was obvious to Elena they were clearly talking about her.

"We stick to the plan and take her to Elijah"

An awkward silence had fallen between them. Elena studied her two abductors closer. The female had short dark brown hair that stuck up every which way. Her face was composed and calculating lost in her own thoughts. Her features were soft but there was something harsh in her beauty. And sharp intuative pale jade eyes her glossed pink lips in a straight line as she had a silent arguement within herself. The man had long hair that reminded Elena of Jeremy's. He was ill shaven pale and gaunt. But he did give off an imposing vibe with his meticulous expression forever molded unto his face. Before Elena could ask them anything the man opened his mouth to speak.

"Rose, forget about Caroline she's a lost cause" the man reassured her.

His eyes darted to Rose's. The look he gave her came from years of both trust and intamacy. The woman ,Rose, gave him the smallest of smiles. She couldn't forget Caroline afterall she was the one who sired her. Caroline reminded Rose of herself determined, fierce and deadly when she needed to be.

Elena was lost she didn't know what the hell was going on but she couldn't help but wonder how Damon was doing with all of this.

* * *

Damon walked around the blonde who was tied up in a chair bawling infront of him. He remebered her , she was the begginging of his downward spiral in his unquenchable bloodlust. Damon spent his morning trying to get her to tell him where Elena was. But why did she mean so much to him in the first place? The question popped up ever so often in his mind. B_ecause they took what was mine _Damon decided. He couldn't admit to himself that Elena made quite an impression on him. Not beacuse she looked like Katherine they were completely different personality wise. While Katherine was conceited, cold-blooded, and malicious but Elena was warm, passionate, and fiery there was always emotion in her eyes, in her words. Damon was jerked from his thoughts as Caroline yelled exceptionally loud. His hand flicked out to silence her. The force of the blow made Caroline head snap to one side and her cheek reddened, it began to sting.

"Tell me where your little friends took Elena and this can all be over" Damon cooed reassuringly while carressing Caroline's afflicted cheek.

The kind gesture made Caroline flinch since she remembered the last time he'd done that to her and how well that ended. Damon saw her resolve fortify and his hand shifted from caring to deadly in one swift motion and he had it tightly wound on her neck.

"Where. Is. Elena" he stretched each word his hold hardening on her throat threatening to snap it in half.

Caroline let out a mumbled sentence even Damon had to strain to hear. He let go.

"What was that?" he demanded.

Caroline was in a coughing fit and the first chance she got breathed in large amounts of oxygen. She averted her gaze from his but it was of no use, his fingers gripped her chin making her face him. His arctic blue eyes promising death and pain.

"You just won't talk will you?" Damon chuckled.

"Dont worry I have time" he continued.

Damon took two long strides over to the fireplace where a scalding metal poker had been collecting heat.

"You know I really hate to do this but..."

With that he pierced the sharp metal into the smooth of her shoulder. Caroline let out a gut wrenching scream her eyes brimming over with tears as the metal seared her.

"Aww your a fast healer. Guess I have to re-apply pressure" Damon's lips curling into a dark daunting smile.

"She's the doppleganger!" Caroline gasped as the poker found it's way into her other shoulder.

"What?" Damon asked in the utmost state of perplexity.

"She's the doppleganger" Caroline repeated triying to stiffle her sobs.

"I heard you the first time. What is that?"

"Centuries ago an Aztec shaman put a curse on Vampires and Werewolves. Making Vampires slaves to the Sun and Werewolves servants of the moon" Caroline paused wondering how much she can say.

"And. . ." Damon prompted waving the scalding metal poker in the air.

"There's this rock it's called a- a moonstone and it. . . binds the curse" she stopped talking all of a sudden and that made Damon _very, very _mad.

"What does Elena have to do with any of this?" Damon pressed when Caroline shut her mouth tightly.

Caroline shook her head tears spilling slowly from her eyes.

"Do you seriously want to play this game again?" Damon asked rolling his eyes at her.

He made his way to the table with his instruments and Caroline's screams would be the music. Damon decided to go easy on her and slipped on a leather glove. He found what he'd been looking for. Vervain. He slinked back to a terrified Caroline.

"Please! Please no!" she cried on the brink of complete hysteria.

Damon ignored her pleas and locked his eyes on hers as he dragged the toxic purple flower across her neck. Caroline screamed and she tried in vain to get away from it. The poker hurt but the pain she was feeling was magnified by a thousand. It scorched her flesh with a jaw clenching pain that was simply unbearable all Caroline could do was scream. With a grim, determination Damon succumbed to her pleas and lifted the lethal plant off of her skin. Her head felt heavy and faint bright splotches of light in her line of vision.

"What does Elena have to do with any of this?" Damon repeated.

When Caroline just hung her head in defeat Damon made a move to inch the Vervain closer to her. Caroline saw the small movement and her head shot up her tear stained cheeks, red ringed eyes, and her lips parted in desperation she mouthed the word 'please'.

"Just tell me Caroline. And it will all be over" Damon assured her as if consoling a child.

She met his eyes with such sadness and fear it overwhelmed him for a fraction of a second. Chastising himself for his human emotions he brought himself closer to her his gloved hand raising the Vervain to her eyes.

". . . Her blood. . . her blood needs to spilled to lift the curse" Caroline whispered.

Damon took a moment to register this newfound information. He stared at her absently for a while his thoughts racing a mile a minute.

"Who wants her dead?" Damon asked softly

"I-I don't know we were just supposed to find her. That was all she told me! That's all I know!" Caroline implored him.

"Who is 'we'?" Damon questioned her.

"My sire Rose she took Elena and another man is with her his name is Trevor! Please! Please that's all I know!" Caroline said in one rushed sentence, tears steadily slidding down her round cheeks.

Damon propped himself on his knees his hands cupping the sides of her face. Caroline was shaking her head sideways trying to make him understand that she was telling the truth. Damon had a disturbingly soothing smile played at his lips, his features were softened and the harsh brutality he often showed was no where to be found.

"I believe you" he stated staring into her green eyes.

Caroline inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I'm afraid thats just not going to save you" Damon smiled coldly before snapping her neck.

There was a loud crack that reverberated against the walls. He felt a small fleeting moment of pity. Regardless, he now knew what he needed to know. There was another vampire in town.

_Let's meet this Rose character now shall we?_ Damon smirked grabbing his leather jacket from the hook at the front door.

* * *

**Sorry took forever to update): its been hectic to say the least. Drunken buddies, angry parents, evil professors.**

**Hope you enjoyed that little torture session it took alot of inner Damon thinking**

**No lemons 8(. . . . _yet _;)**

**till the next update:)**

**-Sammy**


	8. The Pieces of the Puzzle

**SORRY DONT HATE ME YEAH YEAH YEAH I KNOW I TOOK FOREVER JUST BE HAPPY!**

* * *

Elena stirred and made as much noise possible trying to capture her abductors attention. She lifted her feet up and kicked at the drivers seat. Trevor exhaled sharply Rose shook her head and grabbed Elena's ankle.

Elena's heart abruptly stopped for a good two minutes when Rose gripped her ankle. Elena just stared blankly at Rose scared shitless at what the vampire was gonna do next. What she wasn't ready for was Rose moving her upright and removing her gag. Elena was able to breathe again when Rose left her by herself. Her mouth felt heavy and her tongue felt thick. But she pushed the physical discomfort aside and opened her mouth to talk.

"Where am I?" Elena said finding the courage to ask.

"Your safe. . . For now at least" Trevor replied forebodingly.

His dark ominous words made her heart race.

"Wh-who are you people?" Elena stuttered when she found her voice again.

"That's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about" Trevor retorted

The way he spoke to her infuriated Elena. She didn't like not being informed.

"Are you two. . ." Elena trailed

"Vampires?" Rose spoke up for the very first time.

I nodded in response.

"Well what do you think?"

Elena was confused for a split second and in that split second Rose's demon surfaced. Her classically beautiful face had transformed into one of a monsters. Protruding black veins, and red ringed eyes with a gleam of hunger that made Elena's blood run cold.

* * *

Damon was parking his car outside the small bar on the outskirts of Atlanta simply known as Bree's Bar. He'd been driving since yesterday and now it was 3a.m. the next morning. The bar was closing and Damon watched the town drunks stumble out of the bar most of them held up by a friend or a cop. He walked into the bar the lights bright enough to barely make out his surroundings even with his hightened sense of sight.

"Sorry honey bar's closed" a female voice spoke out.

"I didn't come here for a drink" Damon's voice rang throughout the empty room.

"Damon Salvatore? My,

* * *

my never thought I'd see the day" Bree said her heels clacking as she rushed towards Damon placing a bruising kiss on his lips which he didn't return.

"So what brings you here to little old Atlanta?" she asked

"I need a favor" Damon replied bluntly.

"Name it sweetie pie" she retorted walking back to the bar table

"I need you to find someone for me an Elena Gilbert" Damon continued following Bree to the bar.

Bree took the time to process this question and finally replied after what felt like forever.

"I'm gonna need something of hers though" Bree sighed pulling out a map from behind the counter.

Damon sped back to his car and back to Bree in a literal blink of an eye holding a red piece of cloth. Elena's panties. Bree's seriousness faltered at the sight of the lace panties in damon's hands.

"I'm not even gonna ask sugar" Bree breathed a smirk playing at her lips.

Bree pulled off the talisman that doubled as her necklace and placed it on the counter top. She disappeared behind the counter before popping back out holding a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. She set it infront of herself and got back into her seat. Damon handed her the red cloth and stepped back to give her room.

The incoherent latin mumbling filled the room. Bree held the talisman and the cloth in one hand while hovering it over the map. It took her a few minutes but eventually it dropped on the map. It was in the middle of nowhere two counties over.

"Do you know whats out there Bree?" Damon demanded

"An old abandoned house. A bunch of kids go up there to party every once in a while" Bree answered nonchalantly.

"Thanks" Damon said before turning on his heels.

"One for luck?" Bree asked holding up a glass of whiskey.

Damon smirked and turned to her taking the glass from her hand.

"Cheers" Bree muttered before downing her drink.

Damon grimaced and threw the glass to the otherside of the room. He vamped out and grabbed Bree by the throat.

"You little bitch you put vervain in it didn't you?" Damon stated more than asked.

"You killed her. . . You killed Bonnie" Bree choked out.

"Yeah well she was an easy fuck. She trusted to easily you should've taught her better than that Bree" Damon sneered evilly

His grip on her neck tightened and he lowered his mouth to her creamy brown neck. Bree's heart accelerated from dread and fear. Damon chuckled lowly

". . . But like I said I'm not here for a drink" Damon said recoiling his hand from her throat.

Bree stared at him in sheer confusion never has she known Damon Salvatore as merciful. He smiled a hundred watt smile her direction and something about it irked the witch.

Then while the witch was dazed by the revelation of being able to live Damon literally tore it from her. Damon dug his fist into her chest clawing his way to her heart and pulling it out of her. Damon's fangs ached to be free of their confines he hadn't eaten all day and his recent kill made him famished. It took all of his self control to put his demon back into the mask of youth and beauty that so perfectly hid his true self.

Damon walked behind the counter and washed his hands in the sink wordlessly the narcissitic grin on his face was enough. He strode back to the counter and picked up the bottle of tainted whiskey and his lighter. Damon smashed and spilled all of the booze that was in the bar. He sped into the kitchen and opened the stove then blew out the fire. Damon whistled on his way out of the bar not throwing another glance at the corpse he created. As soon as he was through the doors he lit his lighter and threw it inside the bar.

With a loud bang Bree's Bar combusted into flames. Lighting up the night Damon watched entranced by the bright orange and red blaze. He grinned before speeding into his car the map in hand. Damon was already five miles away from the scene of his crime by the time his smug sneer dissipaited.

* * *

Elena was shackled to the ripped musty old couch. The house Trevor and Rose brought her in was in a field in the middle of nowhere. It was trashed and old as hell the paint chipping from the walls and floorboards creaked every step you'd take. Her captors went for a little "lunch break" and she was left sitting alone contemplating what would become of her. Elena tried to untie the intricate knots pointlessly there was no way she'd escape. She hated feeling so powerless. Rose appeared in the room, her lanky physique leaning against the wall close to Elena. Trevor stepped into the room and advanced towards Rose.

"He's coming" Trevor simply stated.

"Who is?" Elena spoke up

"None of your buisness" Trevor replied teeth clenched

"No. . . But what is though is why your keeping me here. Why you want _me_" Elena said slowly letting the question sink in.

"Come on Trevor she's just a human it's not like after we hand her to Elijah she can do anything" Rose argued

"Rose" Trevor chided

"600 years ago" Rose interrupted

"A shaman casted a curse on vampires and werewolves. Making werewolves servants of the moon and Vampires slaves to the sun" Rose continued rather ominously

"What does this have anything to do with needing me?" Elena questioned.

"It has everything to do with you" Trevor muttered

"You my dear are what breaks the curse" Rose smiled

Elena figured she wore the expression 'huh?' since Trevor rolled his eyes

"To get back into the good graces of the Orignals, we must deliver the Petrova Doppleganger" Trevor explained

Elena was still beyond lost and Rose decided to fill in the blanks the girl must have.

"The Originals are exactly that, the original vamps who have lived throughout the ages and with that comes power beyond that of other vampires. Centuries ago the eldest and most powerful vampire of all time, Klaus, found Katerina Petrova your replica- rather your_ her _replica she was one of the Petrova dopplegangers. He was to break the curse her blood would be able to lift, but she was turned and became one of us. And it was believed the Petrova lineage was then ended. . . but now here you are" Rose ended with a bright smile that vexed Elena.

She just sat there motionless. Elena had alot on her plate. A vampire ancestor that looked exactly like her, all-powerful vampires wanting her dead it was alot to take in expecially the latter. The silence let the fact this was all happening sink in deeper.

"You looked so much like her the first time we saw you. . . I was so ready to put a stake right through you" Trevor mused aloud.

"What did she do to you?" Elena asked seeing both longing and anger rise in Trevor's eyes as he spoke her name.

"She stole my heart and fed it to the dogs" Trevor replied dryly.

"We have company Trevor" Rose disrupted their conversation.

Trevor put his facade of indifference back on. And without another word the pair walked out the room. Elena released a breath and slumped her back into the couch.

There was a loud crash coming from downstairs. And Elena feared the worse. Her life was gonna be taken in a matter of minutes by these godamn vampires. She wished that she'd never learned about any of this what has it ever done for her?-

But before Elena could answer that question she heard the thud of loud boots come from the hallway. Elena physically shrank herself into the small corner of the couch closing her eyes. Awaiting for the inevitable.

"Elena" his voice whispered

She felt his cool breath on her face Elena basked in the familiar aroma of leather and his natural scent. She felt a ragged breath escape her as she opened her eyes to see Damon's perfect arctic blue ones. His lip had remnants of blood not from drinking it but from getting a nasty hit. He had the scarlet liquid smeared all over his shirt. Even after being battered he still looked fine as hell. Damon was breathing in her delicious scent and soaking in her beautiful features.

"Damon!" Elena shrieked in suprising joy

Damon untied the ropes that bound Elena. When she was realeased from her restraints she practically jumped on him. Bringing her slender arms around his neck. Damon returned the hug with the same fervor and took solace in her warm pliant body. It didn't last long. Their fleeting moment passed by too fast when the sound of feet began bolting up the staircase echoed against the barren walls.

"Damon we gotta go! Elijiah's on his way!" An all too familiar voice filled the room

The voice made Elena's arms from Damon recoil and made her stare at the doorway where he stood there. Emotions welled up inside of her elation mixed with confusion. _Is it really him?_

"Jeremy?" Elena's voice whispered softly

* * *

**Sorry for not updating as often as I'd liked): it's just that I gotta deal with a cranky pregnant best friend so does anyone know how to help with the overly sensitive bipolar person? let me know i need all the help i can get**

**ANYWAYS enough of the momma drama I will not make you guys wait another month for a next chapter and I'll try to get it out sometime. . . . soon ;)**

**-Sammy(x**


	9. Take Care of Her

**I have a pregnant bestie to entertain so my updates might take longer and plus I've decided to actually do the work in my classes and not just wing it for the last semseter**

**My computer was being a bitch so I had to drive all the way to my cousins house to borrow her's JUST to give this to you. Be grateful **

**So here ya are hope u like it(:**

**This story is taking such an agonizingly slow pace i say we fuel the fire don't you?**

* * *

Elena stared at her younger brother too stunned to speak.

"Jeremy?" she asked again in a soft whisper thinking that this was a dream and if she spoke too loud he would vanish.

Jeremy's lips pulled into a large smile as his sister ran to bring him into a suffocating embrace. When Elena brought her arms around his solid frame she knew he was real and tears leaked from the corner of her eyes.

"I thought you were gone" Elena mumbled into is shoulder stiffling her cries.

She pulled away quickly rendering Jeremy confused. Then she brought the palm of her hand across his face. Jeremy looked slightly pained and shocked.

"That was for leaving your older sister and an aunt who thinks of you like a son, without even so much as a note" Elena said bringing him back into a fierce hug

Damon just stood there he hadn't known Jeremy knew Elena. On the way to locate and return Elena safely back to him he picked up help. Damon went to Anna a vamp he knew and apparently eversince his previous departure she'd been getting it on with a human. Anna's mother Pearl was a loyal woman who was locked in the tomb along with the rest of the other Vamps. to repay her debt agreed to help. But her newly changed lover, Jeremy, stepped in to fill her place and wouldn't take no for an answer. _Guess it runs it the family_ Damon thought. The kid was okay and he and Damon got along, well at least in Damon standards.

"I'm sorry but I had to-" Jeremy replied hugging Elena back with a _very_ strong grip it almost hurt.

"I don't care as long as your safe!" Elena said cutting off anything else he might've had to add.

After allowing themselves another minute of comfort and joy they released each other reluctantly.

"Sorry to break up the reunion but like you said we gotta go" Damon's voice broke the silence.

The trio rapidly sped down the stair case. All of them too engrossed in their own personal thoughts. Elena was glad to have Jeremy back into her life and when she saw Damon's face a current of emotion submerged her. Giddiness and an insatiable burning lust mostly the latter. . . but she couldn't bring it upon herself to accept that. Damon was relieved to see Elena unharmed and was suprised she actually wasn't disgusted or enraged with him. The feel of her curvaecous pliant body meshed against his sent all his blood rushing south. Jeremy was beyond ecstatic to see his sister again and it was all he could ever want.

"Don't tell me your leaving so soon?" A dark domineering voice implied.

The three of them froze at the same exact time. Sensing a threat Damon and Jeremy stood infront of Elena ready to lash out at any minute. A graceful looking man was waiting for them at the door. He wore a classy looking suit like he'd just come out of a buisness meeting.

"Who are you?" Damon demanded sizing up the mysetery man.

An air of supieriority radiated off of the man in waves. Damon didn't like it the slightest bit.

"That's a good question. I'm here for the doppleganger" he told Damon.

His words brought Elena into panic. Anxiety and dread washed over her features. And Damon noticed her tense as the man stated what he wanted.

"No" Jeremy hissed.

"Young vampires so rude and arrogant" the man sped to Damon realizing he was the threat he had to neautralize first.

Big mistake on his part. The man's hand clamp down his neck with a iron grip. He moved behind Damon as if to crack his neck. But Damon knew that would be his intention and sped him backwards to the nearest wall. The man's hand recoiled on Damon's neck when Jeremy sped behind the man trying to keep him from moving so Damon could stake him.

When Jeremy flashed over to the fight Elena almost fainted. She was all too shocked. Her baby brother, the one she's always sworn to look out for no matter what was a monster. A cold killing machine. One of _them_. She just watched open mouthed holding the wall which was the only thing that kept her upright. Tears threatening to slip. Jeremy died.

Damon grabbed the leg of a broken couch and aimed it at the man's chest. Trying to get a clear shot. Jeremy had vamped out trying to contain the man's strong resolve.

"Damon I can't hold him much longer!" Jeremy cried.

Damon's hand shot out but the man pulled Jeremy to meet the unfriendly point off the make-shift stake.

"NO!" Elena screamed as she saw Jeremy crumple to the ground.

She rushed to him not caring even if it got her killed. True her baby brother died but this thing whatever it was. Talked liked him walked like him looked like him. He was one of the few she had left. Elena couldn't lose him. And if Jeremy was a vampire she'd just have to get with it. Jeremy grimaced as he felt his back shift when Elena pulled him into her lap.

"No Jeremy" she mumbled over and over again thinking if she said it enough it wouldn't be true.

Luckily Damon hadn't gotten a clear shot and missed Jeremy's heart by a centimeter. Jeremy scowled at Damon but he was to busy. He groaned and bit down his lip as he pulled the stake out of his rib cage. The wound closing up slowly since he hadn't drank a blood bag since the night before.

Damon and the mystery guest watched each other waiting for the others next move. The man sped up to throw Damon across the glass sliding door and into the barren living room. Damon retaliated speedily punching his attacker in the jaw. The man was stunned for a quick minute before hitting Damon in the stomach. While Damon was on the ground the man picked him up by the neck and threw him to the wall pinning him there.

Jeremy chose that moment to get up and push the strong vampire off of Damon. Whilst the vamp was distracted Damon reached for the coat rack. Jeremy was on the floor getting the air knocked out from his lungs. Damon drove the stake into the man's heart spearing him to the wall. The color drained from the man's face as he let out another guttural cry.

"You alright?" Damon asked pulling Jeremy back up to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jeremy replied gruffly

"But I don't think _she_ is" Damon said gesticulating to the stunned Elena.

Damon and Jeremy walked up to Elena who was still reeling. They couldn't really blame her. To find out someone you love had been turned into a walking creature of the night.

"Come on Elena we have to go" Damon told her.

Elena looked wistfully at him. Damon wrapped his arm around her leading her to the car. Jeremy followed behind them sluggishly knowing full well there'll be a really long really serious speech in for him waiting inside the car and if Elena surely wanted him to feel guilty which she probably did would add some sister tears into the mix. All was quiet on the walk to the car. Elena sat shot gun and Damon drove. Jeremy was in the back eyes downcast awaitng the stern scolding. As the engine hummed to life and they were 3 miles away from Mystic Falls.

"Why?" was the only thing Elena was able to bring herself to ask Jeremy.

The two boys jumped since the quiet became all too familiar. Jeremy smiled a small smile.

"For love. . . For her" Jeremy answered truthfully.

"Who is Anna? I mean who is she really?"

"She's the one Elena. She's a vampire but I was okay with it since I loved her."

"And you're sure about that?" Elena returned skeptically

"More than anything in my entire life" Jeremy said a bright smile gracing his lips.

"Anna makes me happy Elena. I found myself again because of her" Jeremy continued

Another quiet moment passed while Elena was reflecting on this.

"Speaking about the whole Vampire thing-" Elena started.

"I don't kill Lena if that's what your asking" Jeremy told her sternly.

"You can drink without killing?" Elena asked Damon.

"You can but I prefer my blood at 98.6 degrees fahrenhait" Damon replied

With that the drive went on in total silence. They drove back to the Boarding House. As the car pulled into the drive way Elena was slammed with a feeling of nostalgia. She wanted to leave but she knew she couldn't. Damon wouldn't let her out of his sight again. Jeremy and Damon walked with Elena between them in a straight line as they passed through the doorway. Where a girl with curly black hair greeted them. At the sight of Jeremy Anna ran to him in normal human speed. Jeremy hugged her back fiercely. When they relinquished their hold from each other Damon was already at the bar pouring himself a glass of Bourbon.

"So this is the infamous Elena" the girl breathed as she noticed the human.

Anna gave her a wide grin. She was young and pretty with slight asian feaures. It was hard to believe she had razor sharp teeth that could tear into your neck or supernatural strength that can snap you like a twig. Elena couldn't help but return her enthusiasm.

"I'm Anna" she introduced.

After she introduced herself Jeremy was called into the Library by Damon who wanted to talk about god only knows what. Nervously Elena let Anna guide her into the sitting room where they themselves made small talk. Anna was sweet and strong not just physically but her character as well. Elena now knew why Jeremy had fallen for her.

Jeremy stood infront of damon whose arms were folded against his chest impasively.

"Any idea who our mystery man was?" Jeremy asked as soon as he read the im-gonna-murder-someone expression on Damon's face.

"That Jeremy was Elijah" Damon exhaled angrily

Jeremey stood dumfounded trying to process.

"As in _the_ Elijah?" Jeremy questioned trying to get his facts straight.

"No Jeremy. The _other_ vampiric Elijah" Damon replied sarcastically

"What are we gonna do? What does he want with Elena?" Jeremy asked in one breath

"All we know is that he's dead. He's not a threat to us anymore" Damon stated

"Are you sure it was Elijah, Damon?"

"The people who took Elena had time for a little chat before Elijah picked her up. Answered alot of questions brought up some more new ones"

Jeremy ran a hand through his unkempt hair a sign of anxiety and worry.

"Nothing we can do about it today Jeremy. Go get some sleep" Damon told Jeremy.

He turned on his heels and made his way to the door.

"Jeremy!" Damon called out

Damon tossed Jeremy a plastic bottle filled with red liquid. Jeremy with his new hightened senses caught the bottle deftly with his left hand.

"Thought you might want to eat in private without your sister around. She may be fine with it, but seeing you gulp down an entire bag of blood would be too much for one day"

"Thanks" Jeremy told him sincerely downing the bottle.

The veins began protruding from his face and his fangs were usheathed his eyes blood red. He was a new born vampire he had to learn control. Pearl would've just told Jeremy to let his instincts drive him.

"Put your human face back on" Damon intstructed Jeremy.

It took Jeremy a while to get the hang of it but evetnually did. When he walked to the living room Elena was infront of the big fire sprawled out on the comfy leather couch empty boxes of chinses food spread out before her.

"Anna left she said she'll meet you back at the house Pearl called her" Elena said robotically

Jeremy nodded in acknowledgment.

"You alright Lena?" Jeremy asked.

"I can see why you love her Jer."

Jeremy smiled at the use of his old nickname and the fact that the most precious women he loved got along made his smile grow wider.

"Thanks 'Lena that really means alot" Jeremy said enfolding his sister in a hard hug.

While they let themselves sit and stare into the fire enjoying each others company. Jeremy darted up off the sofa in vampiric speed. _I'll never get used to that _Elena thought to herself.

In a blur of movements Elena watched as a vamp. shoved Jeremy into a bookcase and shove a stake through him.

"Jeremy!" Elena cried and ran to her brother.

Damon heard the comotion and sped to the living room where he saw Elena on the floor holding Jeremy in her slender arms. Her dark brown waves cascading over her face rocking her baby brothers body in her arms. Jeremy was fading fast.

"Take. . . . Care of. . . her" Jeremy mumbled taking long pauses.

It was obvious the plea was for Damon to take care of Elena. And Damon simply nodded.

"Listen. . . . to him" Jeremy directed to Elena.

Elena nodded as well tears falling freely from her eyes.

Jeremy stopped moving and his eyes closed. Elena's chest heaved as strong tears shook her. She buried her face into her brothers chest.

"No you can't be gone! Jeremy wake up! Please wake up!" Elena sobbed.

Elena cried loudly till she couldn't create tears anymore and all that was left were hiccups. She couldn't get over the fact that she'd found him and lost him again. Elena blamed herself if she hadn't been the damned doppleganger Jeremy would never have died. She felt the warmth and strength if a familiar body pressed against her back.

"Elena we have to go" Damon's voice cooed her

"I cant leave him Damon. I can't" Elena hiccuped holding Jeremy's undead dead body protectively.

"We have to go 'Lena. Elijah might come back"

Elena flinched at the sound of his name. Finally after much persuading Elena was able to concur and follow Damon. Her eyes were red and puffy her nose a light pink and her cheeks tear stained it sent a twinge of heartbreak within Damon. But he swiftly brushed it off.

As Elena stood her legs felt numb and Damon was the only thing that kept her up. He guided her into his car where she sat almost catatonically.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked staring outside her window.

Watching the empty fields her voice cold and emotionless.

"Anywhere but here Elena" Damon answered.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you who've taken the time to read this it means the world(: no matter how much of a cliche that sounds**

**Reviews=Sex-filled tension**

**I'll try and get Elena and Damon into the saddle as soon as I feel like the time's ready. I'm a terrible, terrible person I know, I know!**

**-Sammy(x**


	10. Wounds, Wine, and Words

**Schools been hectic to say the least tests tests and more tests:( AND my bestie Mica is having a little girl! I'm gonna be the bestest godmother like ever. Spoiling is so much fun(x**

**Some more sweet lovey dovey emotions. It's _killing_ me. I can't wait to start the hot and heaviness, soon my friends soon. . . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries otherwise during the fight between Stefan and Damon in the episode _Klaus, _clothes would've came off and there would've been oil of some sort ;) a girl can dream though right?**

* * *

"We need to go somewhere first" Elena demanded breaking the ever present silence.

"Why?" Damon asked impassively gripping the steering wheel to the point of numbness.

"I need to see my family safe. If there's someone out there looking for me wouldn't they do everything in their power to manipulate me into going with them? They've already killed Jeremy" Elena reasoned pleading with her dark brown eyes filled with heartbreak at the utterance of her dead baby brothers name.

Damon saw her point as well as her pain and concured with a short nod.

"Thank you" Elena mouthed returning to her window staring.

When the car pulled into the driveway of 2104 Maple St. Elena's heart leapt. The memories of growing up in that house taunted her. Life was so much simpler back then. Nothing to do about it now. Elena's heart wrenched again at the fresh wound of Jeremy's death. The glowing lights indicated Jenna and Ric were still awake.

"We'll stay the night, I'm only giving you till tomorrow after lunch then we leave" Damon said mechanically awaiting Elena's usual resistance.

"Okay" she answered.

"Okay?" Damon repeated in disbelief.

"Yes Damon, I can be reasonable every once in a while" Elena replied a smirk finding its way to her lips.

"Well that's a change I could get used to" Damon retorted snidely.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well I wouldn't if I were you" she said getting out of the car.

The pair walked side by side in comftrable silence to the wooden door. Elena was fidegeting and reluctant Damon sighed and decided he'd be the one to initiate the reunion. In three short knocks a young girl about 15 years old swung the door open. Her hazel eyes flecked with green glanced over Damon's body like most women usually do and it took all of his self control to hold his cool composure. But her attention shifted when she saw Elena standing behind the scorchingly sexy god. A wide smile graced her pink lips and she brought Elena into a rabid bear hug making Elena squeal on impact.

"Elena! Ohmygod I didn't know you were in town!" The girl exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too Nina" Elena returned taking solace in her familiar scent. The scent of home.

Elena squeezed her cousin reassuringly ecstatic she wasn't hurt or worse. . . Paulina Saltzman was Jenna and Alaric's baby girl. Well not so baby girl now and was Elena's godaughter. The two grew up around each other and were overly protective of the other.

Damon barely saw the resemblance. The girl had long chestnut brown hair and lively,perceptive eyes. That was until he saw their smiles. Their smiles were the same, sweet and brightened the entire room. Nina's movements were clumsy and awkward her body lanky and thin and almost as pale as Damon. Damon didn't want her in _that _way though she was pretty and all but Damon only had eyes for Elena and Elena alone.

"Does mom know your here? How long will you be home for? Where have you been all this time?" Nina said bombarding Elena with questions urging her inside.

"Woah Nina let me breathe first" Elena chuckled.

"Oh yeah. . . sorry" she blushed

"Damon this is my cousin Pulina" Elena introduced.

"Nice to meet you Nina" Damon greeted bringing Nina's hand to his lips.

Placing a quick kiss on it. Not in the usual I-wanna-get-in-your-pants type way but the really oldschool gentleman type way. Nina felt her cheeks burn she could totally see that Elena had a thing for this guy. But she couldn't help it he was just way too male and not to mention hot for his own good. Elena snickered inwardly since she loved seeing her younger cousin squirm. When Nina heard Elena stiffle a giggle she snaked her leg out to kick Elena's warningly.

"Nice to meet you too" she replied shakily.

Elena was suprised at Damon's calm facade. She had to give him credit. But once that smug yet sexy smirk creeped to the corner of his lips Elena had the urge to roll her eyes. Sometimes Damon is just too conceited.

"Nina! Whose at the door?" A pissed off voice called from inside the house.

"You'll never guess who mom!" Nina grinned girlishly bringing her cousin through the threshold of the house.

"Uhh Elena?" Damon spoke up.

"Oh yeah! Uh Nina can you?" Elena muttered.

Nina just shrugged it off thinking Damon was just the really polite kind.

"Sorry Damon please come in" Nina smiled genuinely swinging the door open.

Damon returned her smile stepping into into the quiet residential home. An older woman that looked alot like Nina waddled down the stairs a large bump protruding from underneath her oversized shirt.

"Jenna!" Elena yelled seeing her aunt for the first time in four years.

Elena tried to wrap her arms around Jenna but it was kind of stroppy witht the baby between them. Damon hadn't ever seen Elena smile so much in one short period of time. He decided he loved her smile and made it his mission to see it as much as possible.

"You look like your due any day now. Howcome you never told me?" Elena asked a little hurt.

"It's kind of hard you know. With you never calling, writting, or visiting. . ." Jenna huffed.

"Sorry Aunt Jenna-" Elena said guilt stricken.

"Don't be Elena. Mom's just being moody with the hormones and stuff." Nina informed leaning against the wall.

"And you are?" Jenna asked the question directed to Damon.

"I'm Damon Salvatore. I'm a friend of Elena's" he smiled using the Salvatore charm he was gifted with.

He extended his hand to Jenna, she nodded in approval and shook his hand.

"You two must be starving. Will you be staying for Dinner?" Jenna's voice turning all motherly.

"If that's okay with you"

"Don't be silly Elena. This house is yours too and your welcome anytime. Same goes for you Damon" Jenna assured leading them into the kitchen.

"So where's Ric.?" Elena asked settling into the dinner table. Damon saat quietly listening to their conversation.

"Grading papers at the university" Nina exhaled, making a face at the reference to school.

"Let me help you"Damon offered standing from his seat watching Jenna trying to boil water to no avail.

"I didn't know you could cook" Elena said in complete suprise.

"Well there's alot of things you don't know about me Elena" Damon sexily smirked grabbing a hand towel and placing it on his shoulder and turned to start cooking.

"Elena he's ridiculously hot" Jenna whispered to Elena after Damon turned to cook.

With his vampiric senses a sly smile tugged the corner of his lips.

"Ssh!" Elena scolded playfully.

"He's an ass" she continued but the gesture was contorted since there was a schoolgirl smile on her face.

"And what an ass he has" Jenna purred admiring the fact that Damon's jeans hugged him unbelivably well.

"Eww! Mom!" Nina cried covering her ears.

"What? No harm in looking" Jenna replied taking a sip of her red wine.

"Are you sure you can drink that Aunt Jenna?" Elena asked worried for the baby's well-being.

"One glass is my limit. Don't worry" Jenna guaranteed her concerned niece.

The sounds of Damon's cooking was all that can be heard. The rich smells of food engulfed the house. Elena lazily poured herself a glass of red wine herself. Enjoying the view much like her aunt.

"This musn't be your ideal Saturday night huh Damon?" Jenna called out Damon's way.

Damon shrugged nonchalantly not looking up from his work.

"I would say this surpasses my ideal Saturday. I'm surrounded by three beautiful women what more can one man really want?" Damon replied giving them a heart breaking smile.

"Kiss ass" Elena muttered.

Damon shrugged of the retort.

"Well don't tell me a good looking guy like yourself doesn't have a girl of his own?" Jenna asked dubiously.

"There's one girl" Damon answered hesitantly as he was concocting a sauce from scratch.

Judging by the look on Damon's face Jenna decided it must've been a sore subject for him. Before Jenna could chatter to fill the void of silence Nina's phone rang loudly. Nina mouthed a sorry before answering her phone.

After along debate Nina finally got her wish and was going over to her friend Jasmine's house after dinner. Jenna decided to call it a night since she already ate earlier and had an appointment tomorrow morning. It was just the three of them Elena boldly stood up taking her wine glass with her. She strode over to Damon who was at the stove. Elena peered over his shoulder on the tips of her toes pressing her front to his back. She strived not to moan at the feel of his lean, hard body.

"Looking good" Elena praised.

"Thank you" Damon grinned obviously thinking about the other meaning Elena's words might've given.

Elena laughed and smacked him playfully on his bicep with her free hand.

"Need any help?" she asked after watching his hands that could kill a man with grace and skill stir.

He just seemed so domesticated. It almost brought a sneer to her face. Big Bad Damon cooking Chicken Cacciatore.

"Yeah watch this for me I need to go grab something from the fridge" Damon instructed seriously.

"Yes sir" Elena smiled taking the wooden spoon from his hand.

The food looked mouthwatering. Elena's stomach grumbled at the sight of it. Afterall the day had been quite exhausting. Damon returned and stood behind Elena watching her keenly. She raised the glass to her lips and Damon licked his. It took all of his willpower not to take her right then and there. But he knew with the death of her brother it would be all too much. Damon had to make her come to him.

Damon pressed his front against her soft supple ass. Elena bit her lip trying so hard not to groan. He took her wine glass from her hand and took a sip from it before pouring he glasses contents into the pan. Damon took her hand that was holding the spoon. And grinned as she let out a ragged breath.

"Stir it like this Elena" he whispered.

His breath tickled her neck. Elena shivered and her heart raced. Damon's hand left Elena's to pick up the basil lying on the counter top never once slipping from his spot. He liked it, it was really _comfortable _to say the least. Damon dropped the basil leaves into the pan and turned off the stove. He took the spoon from Elena's hand dipping it into the sauce and bringing it up to her lips. Elena hesitantly complied and a moan escaped her throat as the food touched her tongue. It was as incredible as it looked.

"Woah 'Lena save it for the bedroom" Nina had the courage to joke from afar.

But her voice was distorted by the thick delicious fog of lust settling around Elena and Damon. They allowed themselves another second of having each other in their arms. Their eyes conveyed a thousand silent messages of desire and longing. Damon was the one to break contact and the loss of his body fazed Elena. She shot a death glare at her cousin who became a whiter shade of pale. And Nina mouthed a 'sorry'. Elena just huffed which made her look childish, Damon broke out in a smile.

"Don't worry we'll have _alot_ of time for that later" Damon whispered into Elena's ear.

Elena was physically affected by his voice. He was too close for comfort. His lips were so close in reach Elena yearned for the pleasure he could ignite. If she just leaned in a little more. . . Damon deliberately swooped up the plate with the Chicken Cacciatore and strode to the dinner table and planted the food on it. Elena huffed louder in sexual frustration.

Dinner passed by quietly and peacefully except for the constant groan of approval at Damon's culinary skills. Nina excused herself to go up to her room and pack for her friends house. It was only Damon and Elena at the dinner table. The lights dimmed and all that was left was the warm glow of candle light. Damon held the wine glass by the rim swirling the contents not actually making a move to drink it. He stared at it intensely his crystalline blue eyes looked like they held flames when near candle light Elena contemplated. Elena took a lingering sip of her wine not noticing she finished it all. The sound of Elena putting her glass down snapped Damon from his deep thinking with a sultry smirk.

"You done?" Damon asked his hand extended to take Elena's plate.

Elena never thought Damon Salvatore as a gentleman but today has drastically changed her view of him. He was her rock Elena hadn't broken down because she wanted to be strong. Like him. That notion made the butterflies in her stomach churn. Elena let him take her plate and she followed behind him. When Damon turned around after he placed the dishes in the sink he intentionally bumped into Elena. Who moaned at the brief yet arousing contact. She bit her lip. Damon loved the fact that he made her moan. It was like music to his ears. But all to soon he saw the look in her eyes. He knew it all to well. Resentment and shame. _It hurt more than it should've_ Damon thought. He shuffled out of her way.

"No!" Elena burst out gripping him in place.

Stunned was an understatement to what Damon was feeling. Her eyes implored him. Elena was sure of this. Her hands gripped his shirt collar and pulled him close. Damon was still in shock. Just once more. . .

"Just one more taste" Elena moaned more to herself than Damon.

She pulled him closer and covered his lips with hers. A pure shot of electricity surged through them. And settled down to their toes. Damon's hands sinked into her long brown hair tugging at it. Elena moaned her hand moving behind his neck to hold him in place. Like he ever had the intention of moving. The sweet smell of Elena's arousal filled the room cacooning Damon in it's tight grip. It just made whatever restraint Damon had faded as Elena pressed her breasts into the taut muscles of his chest. Damon's tongue dived into her mouth and made her moan louder. The sensations culminated in Elena's womb. Damon's hand dipped into Elena's shirt and it slid along her slim waist. His touch left goosebumps in it's wake. Elena took a sharp breath her mouth forming an O. His fingers brushed the bottom of Elena's black bra inquisitorially. Elena nodded her assent.

"Elena I have to- Oh Jesus Christ! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jenna exclaimed covering her eyes and looking at the other direction.

Elena and Damon jumped from each other. Jenna's voice jolted them. Elena's cheeks were almost as red as Jenna's. Damon moved away from Elena wearing a nonchalant expression. As if Jenna hadn't just caught them mid-makeout.

"I was just leaving to go to Ric we're. . . Uhmm gonna stay over at the campus for the night. Research and stuff" Jenna stumbled.

She began walking to the door.

"Wait- Jenna" Elena said trying ineffectively to explain herself.

"No it's alright. You kids have fun" Jenna replied.

The smile apparent in her voice. She shut the door the loud bang echoing in the now desolate house. Elena exhaled and slumped into Damon's chest her face in her hands. Damon instictively wrapped his arms around her. Her body began heaving. Damon thought she was crying and turned her to look at him. But when her head lifted from her hands he saw the smile on her face. Elena's laughter desisted but it was still in her eyes. She placed her hand around his neck contentedly. Damon's hands were at her waist.

"So what do we do know?" Elena asked

She burrowed into Damon's chest and heard a low rumble.

"I can think of a few things. . . " Damon leered.

* * *

**Ooh empty house a horny Elena and a vampiric Damon. I'm terrible;)**

**Please review I know it took forever to update but what can I say?**

**I know I'm probably torturing some of you): so have some Lemons, my other story go check it out(:**

** Things aren't all they seem my readers. . . **

**-Sammy(x**


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

**Season finale was last thursdayD: it's like withdrawal but worse no Delena fix i'm addicted and proud of it! That kiss when Damon was dying was too sweet for words:) Stefan's on the darkside;) is it wrong to find him hot when being evil;/**

**Thank you for all the reviews y'all are the sweetest anyone could ever ask for:)**

**I know it took more time then I'd expected but here it is my presumably horny readers(:**

* * *

_"I can think of a few things. . . " Damon leered_

Sex. Elena gaped at the idea. She'd always known that was what Damon'd wanted from her. But it still didn't help. Elena fumbled for a while, searching for the right words. . .

"I'm. . . not ready. . . yet" Elena stuttered not able to meet his eyes.

"You can't tell me you don't want this" Damon purred against her ear grinding his hips into her.

Elena did so very badly. But she just couldn't, Elena worried about all the cons about making this decision. Which was pretty tough considering their previous hot and heaviness. What if he got what he wanted and left? What would happen then? Elena suddenly couldn't stand the thought of losing him, when only 5 days ago she hated him down to her very core.

"I can't Damon, I've seen what happens to girls who give themselves over to _this_" Elena gestured to them.

Damon took her chin and turned her angelic face towards his. Her response wasn't one he heard often and it hurt his man-pride a little but he'd get over it.

"I get it Elena, tonight we'll be. . . Responsible" Damon told her.

"That's it?" Elena said in disbelief.

Her skepticism brought a small grin to Damon's face.

"Well you said no, so what am I supposed to do?" Damon replied hugging her close.

Without thinking Elena inched closer to his lips covering them with hers. And just like that the dam inside her burst. All of the heat and intensity that had been culminating the past couple days were all poured into that one kiss. Elena's hands sank into his hair as his hands were placed strategically at her waist. Damon jolted from her with a speed she wasn't ready for.

"You're making it real hard to be responsible Elena" Damon chided.

"We can do alot of things without actually doing _it_" Elena rationalized.

Elena rubbed up against his hard body which did more harm to her self control than his. Damon bit back a groan.

"You can't tell me you don't want this?" Elena said throwing Damon's own words back at him.

"You're playing a dangerous game Elena" He growled into her ear.

"As long as you're playing with me" Elena smirked

Her hand snaking out to his belt provocatively. Damon felt his restraint snap like a puny twig. Their lips were hot and eager on each others, hands lost in awe at the others body determined to feel every inch of skin. In a literal flash Damon rushed them up the stairs and that didn't even faze Elena the tiniest bit. Damon's arms were anchored to Elena's slim waist. Elena's legs were wrapped around Damon's hips. Elena stood on her own feet and guided Damon by the collar to her old bedroom. All the while never leaving each others mouths unattended except for the occasional breath of fresh air.

As they passed through the door Damon shoved Elena against it. Elena growled at impact she dug her nails into his toned bicep as she pushed her lips to his, her tongue battling his for control. Damon lifted Elena's leg a little creating friction between them. Elena moaned feeling his hard on rubbing her wetness. She bit down on his lip and tugged on it Damon stared at her suprised at the fact that she was still a virgin. Elena smiled and kissed him hard. She started to walk to the bed.

Elena playfully pushed Damon to the bed. Lifting her shirt from her body. Damon watched as Elena undressed herself her skin perfect and as smooth as silk not wanting anything more than to touch her. Still in her bright red bra Elena started to remove her jeans.

"I think I need some help" Elena grinned.

"My pleasure" Damon returned a wide smirk gracing his beautiful lips.

They shared a sultry smile before Damon closed the short distance between them. Damon took her leg into his skilled hands. He unbuttoned her jeans quickly. But he slowly slid them off her body exposing her long legs. While taunting her with the slow pace he looked up at her, his blue eyes glittering like a 5 year old on christmas as her pants dropped to the floor. Her heart was thundering in her chest as she felt his calloused hands on her thighs. That simple stroke almost made her legs buckle it was only Damon that kept her upright.

Damon kissed her thigh feeling her shiver. His kisses trailed to the inside of her thigh. Her arousal heightened and was sweetly filling the air. Damon saw the bite he'd left her and kissed it softly. A pang of hunger and regret. But Elena could've cared less, she was lost in the deep sea of sensations. She looked like she was about to fall unattractively, so Damon propped her on the bed. Elena sat herself up on her elbows struggling for breath. Damon hooked his finger on the top of Elena's panties and slipped them off of her.

His mouth was on her sensitive nub in a heartbeat. Elena's eyes felt like they weighed a ton and fought to keep her eyes open. Her hips arched off the bed as Damon flicked his tongue out to play with Elena's clitoris. She cupped her own breasts fondling them contentedly through the light lace material.

Damon rubbed Elena's clit with his thumb while dipping his tongue into her folds. Elena thrashed beneath his mouth moaning and groaning. Her hands were bawled up in fists searching for any kind of relief from this burning in her womb. Elena's skin was as hot as fire but Damon's cool touch seemed to only intensify the fire.

"Fuck, Damon" Elena growled at him

Elena's hands wove into his dark tresses molding Damon into her flesh. Damon hummed sending intense vibrations into Elena's mound. Her pussy throbbed around Damon's mouth. Damon was greedy for her climax. Wanting to see the look on her face when he makes her come. His expert tongue gave a final flick at her clit.

"Uhh! Damon!" Elena screamed as she hurtled into the abyss of orgasmic pleasure.

The bottomless pit of obivion was as powerful as his bite. Washing over her her body still pulsating from it's intensity. Damon lapped up her climax not missing a single drop. She was the sweetest of chocolates and the most potent of drinks. After a while Elena's heart beat stilled to semi-erratic the sheen layer of sweat making her body glisten.

When Damon was satisfied with his handi-work he worked his way up her body intent on tasting all Elena had to offer. He was able to maneuver Elena's bra off of her with one hand. while the other held her neck gently. The weight of his body on hers made Elena gasp for breath in a good way. As her breasts flowed from her tight clothing Damon's eyes feasted on them before his mouth did. Elena shuddered at the feel of his mouth on her pert nipples. Her raspy moans peppered the air. His tongue snaked around her rock-hard bud before sucking on them fiercely.

"Oh Damon. . . . " Elena bit out as she fought for air.

Writhing underneath him made Damon harden and began his search for her sating wetness. Then in a series of movements Damon ended up under her petite body. God only knew how Elena was able to flip them over so that she was on top of Damon. She smiled inquistively before pulling off his shirt. Her slender and nimble fingers unbottoned Damon's shirt in a matter of seconds. As she slid his shirt off his muscular arms Elena pressed herself against him and connected them in a kiss. Damon moaned against her fervent mouth since her perky breasts rubbed against his chest that and the intense head-spinning kiss made for a heady mix. Her small hands slithered down to Damon's belt unfastening them. Elena tuggged his pants and boxers down his ankles in one swift movement. Damon smirked at her urgency.

Elena rubbed her body against Damon's as she sank down to his cock. The thin layer of sweat on her body making her glide easily. Elena stared at his thick hard length desirously. She fantasized how it would feel like inside her as he thrusted again and again and again. . . Elena growled. Fucking growled. The sound of it made Damon ache inside. Elena took the head of his dick into her mouth.

"God Elena" Damon said through gritted teeth.

His hand fisted her hair. Elena moaned at his taste and sucked on his head hard before engulfing more of him. Damon's hips buckled as he touched the back of Elena's throat. Her head dipped up and down this time _she _was the one greedy for _his _cimax. She moaned at the saltiness of his precum. Damon thought if this was how her mouth felt like he couldn't even begin to contemplate the feel of her tight cunt. That notion pushed him into his orgasm. He groaned loudly sounding out his climax. Elena sucked harder as she got a large gulp of his hot come. Damon's head spinned a little and his body hummed with pleasure. As Elena licked up the last of his come Damon pulled her up to face level with him. And they kissed sweetly. With the kind of gentleness Elena never knew Damon could have been in possesion off.

Elena rested her head on his hard chest. Damon pulled a blanket over their bodies. And spooned. Damon never thought he'd be the kind of guy to spoon. But Elena changed things and he'd do anything to keeo her happy. The revelation stunned him and would have made his undead heart beat loudly.

"Your fucking amazing Elena" Damon grinned through the haze.

"Well you weren't so bad yourself" Elena smirked.

Elena was drifting into sleep Damon's warm body holding her like a porcelain doll. She nuzzled into him a smile on her lips. Her last words before she fell into a deep sleep shocked Damon down to his core.

"_I. . . love. . ._" Elena mumbled

Stupified into silence Damon couldn't do anything else since Elena fell into a coma-like sleep. All he could do was revel in her pliant body breathing against his chest. Damon stroked her hair till he too fell asleep.

* * *

**There you go my friends(: wasn't that just sweet?**

**Make my day and review it boosts my very low self esteem:(**

**But this is only the calm before the storm. . . (damn that sounded alot less ominous in my head)**

**-SammyxD**


	12. Showers

**I will have more time with you guys SOON since schools coming to an end then FanFiction will have my undivided attention:) ****I may not be able to write with a hangover but I sure as hell will try. And you guys have been EXTREMELY patient with me so i'll throw in some morning sex)**

**I DO NOT own The Vampire Diaries if I did I would have made the kiss between Damon and Elena alot heavier and given it a happy ending. . . If ya ****catch my drift;)**

**Here it is lovely people. . . The Day After;)**

* * *

The last conscious thought Elena was able to create was that she was happy. For the first time in a long time. . . . .

Elena awoke sweetly with the warmth of Damon's 5'7" physique spooning her. She tilted her face up to look at him and was awed into silence. His dark hair was unruly and wild. Damon looked at peaceful, no cool air of superiority, or that perpetual sadistic smirk it was just _him_. Elena watched him serenely, enjoying their intimacy. The sunlight streamed in from a small crevasse in Elena's curtains shining on Damon's face. But the vampire was at the moment dead to the world. Metaphorically speaking offcourse.

The scene so dramatically constructed it almost made Elena laugh outright. It was as if God was saying _Women of the world this is my gift to you. You're welcome. Love God. _Elena snorted at the idea; it would only inflate his already gigantic ego.

"It's not polite to stare 'Lena" Damon scolded groggily.

"Even if it's someone as handsome as me" he continued.

Elena jerked at the sudden sound of his voice breaking the morning silence. Damon smirked at Elena who he caught red-handed. For a moment he was at a loss for words, when he opened his eyes to see her angelic face so close to his. Damon thought that was how he'd always like to wake up. In her company, the closeness of their bodies, the sweet smoothness of her skin pressed against his. Elena glowed as if some inner light switch was flipped on and if possible made her even more radiant.

"You're so full of it" she sounded annoyed but it was contorted with the schoolgirl grin on her face.

Elena couldn't help but cuddle into him some more. Wanting to get intimate without getting _intimate. . . _at least not yet offcourse.

"And don't you forget it" Damon replied.

Damon lowered his lips to her forehead placing a single chaste kiss on her velvety skin. Elena shivered at his gentleness even when he tried to be good and not his usual world-class pervert self he still found a way to unravel her. They returned to their silence, Elena tracing invisible patterns on the back of Damon's large hands. Damon took solace in her lithe pliant body pressed snuggly into his.

Elena stole a glance at the long head-to-toe mirror placed at the foot of her bed. The person staring back at her wasn't like the one she'd seen every day for the past couple of years. This girl was stronger, wiser, and alot braver. But most importantly this girl was loved. Elena felt like she was going on a limb here but their connection was more than just lust (though there was _alot_ of that) but it was something more. Something you can't describe but can only feel. Something words on a bland, passionless screen can't really express.

And to think all of this started, because of Katherine. That thought broke their comfortable silence.

"What was she like?" Elena whispered her voice strained.

She looked at herself again assessing her features. Brown doe eyes, her long tumble of chocolate brown hair, the subtle pink hues in her full lips, and flawless olive colored skin. _I'm Katherine's replica. Her exact look-alike. _The notion made her heart hurt. _What if that's the only reason Damon's lying with me on this bed right now? _Her head battled with her heart. And Elena's neurotic tendencies made her overthink the notion. The thought made her eyes water and her heart twinge with hurt.

Damon judged by Elena's rigid posture exactly what she was thinking. And crushed her insecurities before she sounded them out. He instantly sat them up making Elena flinch at the sudden motion. Damon took Elena's beautiful face in his hands. Elena didn't try to move away from his touch but tried to take security and affection from the gesture.

"Katherine's nothing like you Elena. Nothing." Damon said fiercely determined to make her believe him.

Elena was momentarily captivated by Damon's outburst. Their eyes were locked in a silent argument. Elena searched for any doubt in Damon's endless sea of blue but found none. His words was so powerful and true it made a single tear leak from her eyes and roll down her cheek. Damon wiped it away with his thumb. Elena smiled at his reassurance. And sealed their conversation in a kiss. Damon was stunned yet very happy at this shift of subject. Elena was insistent and aggressive on Damon's lips. He was just as merciless and zealous as she.

Her tongue forced itself into Damon's eager mouth. He moaned as their tongues danced to the age old song of lust. Damon's morning wood was now magnified pushing at Elena's moist heat. Elena gripped Damon's shoulders so hard that a human man would have bruises. Her skin burning for his touch. Elena's tongue brushed against Damon's canines and she let out a low throaty growl. Using all of her weight she pushed him down unto the bed forcefully. Damon hissed at Elena's rough wanton actions. Making him harden underneath her. Elena's eyes shot open and narrowed snidely. . .

Elena climbed off of a flustered sexual deprived Damon. Bad move. Though she desperately wanted to press up against his hard body Elena broke through the cloud of lust that they brewed. Damon's hand shot out to take Elena's wrist and pull her back to him using his human strength. But Elena wouldn't budge, she fought against his grip and wriggled free. Damon watched Elena as she sashayed to the short distance of the bathroom making a good show off swaying her hips teasingly. Her bra and panty clad body well-defined and toned

"Where are you going Elena?" Damon asked languidly but it was far from what he was feeling.

"To take a shower" Elena grinned at him.

Damon nodded and went to mind his own business. Though he was rock hard in his boxers at this point. Elena looked flustered for a moment maybe her plan backfired. She bit her lip thinking of how she could get herself out of this mess. But couldn't find any solution. So she stomped off to the direction of the bathroom. Damon snickered as he heard the bang of the bathroom door. He sighed and stood up making his way to the bathroom.

Elena turned the knobs of the white tiled shower able to fit at least 5 people. As the water warmed she stripped down the heat fogging up the mirror. When the water was hot enough for Elena's standard she walked in. The hot water pelting her overworked muscles. Elena let out a jagged breath her skin still burning not from the water but her shameful lust for Damon.

She found her hand moving to her breasts tweaking her nipple a soft cry erupting from her lips. With each try at sating her desire only fed the need for more. The water still pouring over her body Elena's other hand travelled southward. She gasped surprised to find how wet she was. Elena bit her lip she'd never really touched herself before. The lengths Damon drove her to.

The thought of Damon pushed Elena to part her pussy lips with her fingers. Remembering how Damon touched her. Elena teased her wet slit a tremor wracking her body. The warm bubbling of pleasure culminating in her womb. Her hips jerked as her fingers prodded in deeper. The juices flowing freely down her legs that were trembling from the intense jolts of pleasure shooting down her spine. Before Elena could have the chance to explore some more she felt another presence in the room. Her breathing was labored and her soft moans filled the air taunting Damon.

Damon watched as Elena writhed in her unabashed pleasure. His arousal aching to be freed from its confines. The bulge in his pants becoming more and more prominent.

"Do you need an invitation?" Elena said breathily.

Damon smirked before stripping himself of his clothes his icy blue eyes roaming her curves while her fiery brown orbs watched him dispose of his clothes. Elena felt color stain her cheeks. When all of his clothes were laid in a crumpled up heap on the bathroom floor, he joined a very eager Elena.

"Mmhmm Damon" Elena sighed as he pushed his solid body against her back.

Her hand reaching out behind her to feel the silkiness of his dark hair. Damon's experienced hands cupping her large breasts massaging them tenderly. Making Elena moan loudly, her eyes fluttered closed as his fingers trailed her pelvic bone. Their lips met urgently and the fire blossomed in both their bodies. Damon's hardening length pressed happily at Elena's wet slit. Coating his head with her juices.

Elena's tongue battled with Damon's fighting with all that she could. Damon's rock hard body was the only thing supporting Elena at the moment. The water gliding off of their bodies making everything slick. The all-encompassing searing friction ignited as Damon fingers found Elena's hardened kernel and began rubbing it.

"Oh god Damon!" Elena panted against his mouth.

Air becoming harder and harder to grasp. Elena was awash in the intense bliss only Damon could give to her. Her pussy walls throbbing desperately. Elena's hands went to cup her breasts as Damon played with her clit. Wanting to bring Elena to new heights Damon inserted one slender finger into her wet heat not enough to break her maiden head but enough to give her that sensation she'd been deprived off.

Elena gasped and her body jerked at the new wonder. Her walls clenching around Damon's finger tightly. Damon almost fell over at the thought of that tight grip on his pulsating cock. Elena melted into Damon's body as pleasure like she'd never known before drowned her. Elena took Damon's tongue into her mouth wordlessly thanking him. She pushed her body against his making him moan. The sound so seductive and enthralling. Elena's mouth went to nibble at the sensitive flesh of his throat. Making Damon growl with lust and hunger.

Elena turned around to face Damon's sculpted body. Damon's eyes grew dark in the light steam forming in the glass shower stall. Elena's pebbled nipples looking very inviting. Damon hadn't relieved his fingers from playing with her cunt when he lowered his lips down to her perky breasts. Elena groaned as the blissful trance she was in magnified. Her coil so ready to snap from their delicious friction. And she knew exactly how to return the favor.

Damon hissed as Elena's small hand reached to grasp his shaft in her hands. Sliding up and down easily from her juices that coated it and the hot water still bombarding them. Her skilled hands gliding up quickly making Damon's breath hitch. Damon had the same fevered pace and began rubbing her clit with his thumb. Elena felt her release close at hand and wanted Damon to feel exactly the way she was going to. She gave Damon a hard kiss before her mouth went lower.

"Please Damon." Elena whispered into the skin of his throat.

She didn't need to say anymore. Damon knew what she was offering. Elena urged her neck up to his mouth.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked unsure of himself.

Remembering the last time he drank her blood. And how well that ended. Elena knew exactly what she was getting into and didn't care. Wanting to feel the complete ecstasy once more. But most importantly to please Damon. Elena knew when he drank her blood his experience would be alot more powerful than hers.

"Yes. I trust you." Elena panted her heart beat still rapid pumping her indescribably euphoric blood throughout her petite blody.

"Bite me Damon"

Damon didn't need any more encouragement. He gave into his demon and the harsh dark veins covering his face emerged. And blood filled the blue in his eyes. His fangs lengthened before Elena's eyes which widened. Damon looked threatening and animalistic. Elena only felt herself get hot from his change. The fear she felt gave way to lust. She brought her lips up to his and kissed him tenderly. Her hand speeding up again a shot of desire burning Damon's skin again. Damon's finger rubbing Elena's clit furiously. Elena writhed and moaned in response. Damon lowered his mouth to Elena's neck. His teeth raked Elena's pulse point using his tongue taste her smooth skin before sinking his razor like fangs into her.

A loud yelp escaped Elena's lips as Damon bit into her. The sharp pain quickly giving away to ecstasy. A deep bottomless pit of euphoria so ethereal. It asphyxiated Elena at first. But she welcomed the bright powerful emotions Damon elicited. A hurricane of emotions welling up inside Elena. Damon's hands were everywhere and yet she couldn't have enough. He was the air she needed to breathe. If only she could tell him just how much. Damon felt her blood surge through him making him feel complete and whole. Unbidden pure blood, filled with incredible sensations only Elena could give him. She tasted unlike any other, sweeter than any candy, and gave him a constant thirst for it, and more potent than any drink man could concoct.

"Fuck, Damon! Mmmhmm" Elena yelled sounding out her sweet release.

Elena came so hard she saw bright white spots dancing in her line of vision. Her powerful orgasm mixed with Damon's bite gave her the most mind-blowing experience of her life. It was better than getting wasted or getting high or sex, as she imagined. Damon came as well his hot seed sliding down Elena's thigh. Damon felt the perfect high like he died and gone to heaven. Though he knew that wasn't where he was going to end up.

A dazed smile still on her sweet face her breathing labored and she'd gone a little limp. Even with her blood on his lips she brought her mouth up to his. Kissing Damon with all the passion she could muster. The coppery tang of her own blood touched her tongue. Elena moaned out her satisfaction Damon bringing his arms securely around her.

"I went a little longer than I should've 'Lena. You should be growing wings and flying off by now" (for those of you who have read _The Vampire Academy _I borrowed this line from Richelle Mead's character, Adrian Ivashkov;) Damon cooed supporting Elena's body from falling.

Elena just replied with another smile. After a moment when Elena regained her strength Damon let her go unenthusiastically.

"Now I need a real shower Damon" Elena said.

She was able to break through their cloud of lust still pressed against his firm body.

"That doesn't mean we can't shower together" Damon argued already reaching for the loofah.

"I like the sound of that" Elena giggled kissing Damon unexpectedly.

Grabbing the bar of soap Damon set to work. Elena moaned as Damon fondly took care of her. Several kisses and sexual innuendo's later, the water turned cold and the two some were washed off and out of the glass shower.

"We should do that more often" Elena suggested.

"I'll think about it" Damon smirked giving Elena a sweet kiss as he wrapped a towel over his hips.

* * *

**Sorry, I haven't updated ): I wanted to make this chapter longer but since i've been having computer problems I've decided to just give you this**

**Again, I'm very sorry it kills me not to update as frequently as I'd like**

**But I promise I will make it up to you guys :)**

**-Sammy**


	13. Silent Promises

**Let's get down to buisness shall we ;) I have big plans for this story so for those of you reading Lemons I'm on hiatus there. BUT! don't worry things'll be back on track soon I promise! :) ****And I went to DisneyWorld for the past week which was why I've been absent so. . . SUE ME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries otherwise we'd never have to wait this long for a new season :( it's hurting me inside. . .**

* * *

Elena insisted they go to The Grill after their tiring escapade leaving a note on the fridge door for Jenna in case she assumes the worst and goes into a panic mode. Soon they were in Damon's car driving down Maple Street. Elena watched outside the windows as childhood memories replayed in her mind's eye. How cheerful and amazingly simple everything was at the time. One big happy family. If only it stayed that way. Elena cringed at the memories of her teen years. Her mind eventually began pondering about Damon (which she always does) and what little she knew about him.

"How old are you?" Elena had the sudden interest to know.

Damon chuckled at her question.

"I'm 170 years old and counting" he smirked proudly.

Elena gaped at him. One hundred and seventy years on earth. The things you could do, the places you'd travel, the people you'd meet all the possibilities. Elena quietly thought. She'd never really thought off the down-side to living forever. Seeing everyone you love wither and grow old, or get sick, and watching everything you've ever known crumble. Damon always had those memories at the back of his mind. Looming over him like a dark cloud. Sensing the dour silence that had befallen Elena tried to lighten the mood.

"Wow, I didn't know I'd be into older guys" Elena joked.

"I'm only 25, Elena." Damon scoffed feigning hurt.

"In appearance" Elena remarked under her breath.

"Are you complaining?" Damon smirked stealing a glance at her.

Elena rolled her eyes a smile still present on her face till she got out of the car. The Mystic Grill hadn't changed one bit Elena commented to herself. The familiar smell of homemade cooking and booze. At the mere thought of food Elena's stomach grumbled on cue. After finding an empty booth a man about Elena's age walked up to their table. Apparently a waiter Matt, his name tag read. At the sight of Elena his eyes widened in a cross between giddiness and shock. Then something shifted in his gaze. He was practically eye humping Elena right in front of Damon who tried hard not to lose his cool and beat this guy senseless. Though he couldn't blame him Elena was quite a sight for sore eyes.

"Oh my god! Matt Donovan?" Elena exclaimed as she lifted her head from the menu.

Her mouth hung open in astonishment at seeing her old friend. Matt had always been the all-American stud. Blue eyes, blonde hair, star quarter-back in high school. Elena never would've been one to think that Matt Donovan would still be working at The Grill after all this time. The entire town thought he'd be getting to college with his football scholarship and going on to bigger and better things in life.

"Hey Elena it's been awhile" Matt said producing a sincere smile.

"5 years to be exact. How have you been?" Elena prompted her eyes glittering in cheerily.

"Fine, I'm getting by. How 'bout you miss big shot writer?" Matt asked a grin making its way on his thin lips.

"Well I wouldn't say big shot Matt" Elena blushed.

"Oh come on. Our own Elena Gilbert accepted into one of the most prestigious journalism schools in the U.S. please" Matt said.

Just then a lady in her mid-thirties with cropped red hair called out for Matt breaking their reminiscence.

"Sorry, 'Lena but I gotta get back to work Kayla will take care of you this morning." he said gesturing to a waitress at the bar.

"I'll try and catch you before you leave town. It's been nice seeing you again" Matt smiled he gave a short nod to Damon before he turned on his heels and left.

It just came to mind that Damon was quiet the entire time. No, snarky comments and none of his sarcastic wit.

"I didn't know you wrote" Damon mused aloud.

"You don't particularly ask alot of questions" Elena countered.

Damon pondered this for a moment and understood where she was coming from. It was true they hadn't done much talking. And yet it's like they've known each other for years.

"How'd you get into writing?" Damon asked with genuine curiosity.

"My mom." Elena smiled solemnly at the mention of her mother. Then grief made an appearance in her brown eyes. Damon noticed her sweet smile fade.

He knew that look; it was one he'd always seen on the faces of his victim's loved ones. The one of loss. It was far too familiar; he'd seen it countless times. Damon knew what it was like to lose someone. That's the catch to being immortal. Without even hesitating Damon's large hand covered Elena's dainty one warming it instantly. Elena offered him a small smile and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Elena enjoyed the gentleness of his touch and the look that mirrored her own.

Damon thought about the decades he'd spent on Earth. All the war, and the anger, all the killing, the womanizing, and now he was empty and hollow, a shell of a man he once was, being alone for so many years does that to a person. Those memories stood out the most. The good memories were stifled and oppressed, he didn't wish to acknowledge them, and they would deprive Damon from what he fueled on. Hate. It was the only true thing he ever believed in. That and you're on your own in this world, you only have yourself. Years of building a wall to never let anyone in rooted the belief that he could never have love, nor any happiness.

But with Elena, she ignited something inside of him. Damon believed was lost a long time ago. Though he still believed love a malady, but for some unknown reason that irked him to his core he cared about her. It was as infuriating as it was exciting. Just as Elena felt the need to fill the quiet their waitress, Kayla, walked up to their table. Her pale green eyes completely glued to her note pad. Her long cheaply dyed red hair tied in a ponytail; Kayla was tall and lean, dressed in short black shorts that barely covered her ass. She should've just had a neon sign plastered next to her saying 'Skank Warning: Will steal your man'.

"Welcome to the Grill. My name's Kayla I'll be serving you today" Kayla said robotically, bored beyond her mind. And she didn't even care to hide it.

Once her beady green eyes settled on Damon her whole face lit up. And her mood shifted dramatically. Tossing Damon a flirty grin, which just made her look like even more of a sorry excuse for a woman. Damon didn't return her enthusiasm but Elena couldn't help but be more than a little jealous. She knew Damon was like sex on legs, but that doesn't excuse the fact Kayla was practically undressing him with her eyes.

"What are you having today?" she purred to Damon, inching closer to him her large breasts practically in his face.

Elena huffed the heat in her cheeks turning them pink. That bitch had the _nerve_ to do that right in her face. Kayla chose to not even acknowledge Elena's presence. Which stoked the fire of Elena's anger even more.

"Well not you, I'm sure of that" Elena murmured under her breath. Kayla's eyes narrowed maliciously at Elena's snide comment.

"And what will you be having today" She asked Elena dryly, showing absolutely no interest in what she had to say.

After ordering practically everything on the menu (after all Elena had been deprived of a decent meal for the last 5 days and she wanted nothing more than stacks of carbs piled high with even more carbs.) Kayla turned around and purposefully swayed her hips trying to be sexy, but came out jerky and childish making Elena scoff. Damon was grinning at her noticing her little verbal cat fight.

"What?" Elena said her voice still holding traces of anger.

"Oh nothing Elena. And thank you for defending my honor" Damon replied placing the back of his hand to his forehead as if swooning.

"Shut up" she told him but it was muddled by a laugh.

Just then Ms. Skank came back placing Elena's plate in front of her. Kayla immediately turned over to Damon slipping a napkin with her number on it towards him lowering her lips over his ear.

"Anytime, anywhere baby" Kayla whispered into his ear.

Elena was beyond mad at that point, wanting nothing but to sock Kayla right in the jaw. She had the urge to chuck the plate at her head but it would've been a waste of good pancakes. Elena was able to reign in her emotions, but didn't stop her from giving Kayla a stare filled with a silent promise of hate. Kayla turned to the bar again leaving Damon and Elena to their quiet meal.

"How could you just sit there?" Elena exclaimed dubiously.

"What would you want me to do?" Damon replied.

The heaping pile of pancakes deterred Elena from answering immediately. She grabbed her knife and fork lathered butter all over them and coated the pancakes with syrupy goodness. And quickly took a chunk out of it and popped it into her mouth. She groaned as the fluffy piece of heaven touched her tongue. Damon smiled at her response even when it made him uncomfortably hard in a public place. He watched her take joy in the simple action of just eating. Elena was able to open her eyes to find Damon staring back at her lust and desire unashamed to show his need of her. Elena licked her lip tasting sweet syrup. But nothing could've ever been any sweeter than Damon's lips. Damon watched as she was gazing longingly at his lips that were upturned into that little smirk of his.

". . . Stop doing that!" Elena scolded as she snapped out of the trance the anger inside of her rekindling.

"Doing what?" Damon replied faking ignorance, in fact he knew precisely what he did to Elena, but he wasn't sure that Elena knew exactly how _she_ affected _him_.

"You know what, Damon" she said taking another bite of her pancakes.

Damon chuckled. And the relaxed silence returned between them except for Elena's breathy moan that peppered the air sweetly. Damon watched as Elena smiled up at him placing the fork to his lips. Damon took a bite and realized what all the groaning was about. Elena smirked as his reaction and took another bite.

"It tastes amazing" Elena commented as she chewed.

"Not as amazing as you do" Damon retorted with heavy innuendo.

Elena sighed and rolled her eyes but she still smiled and a blush tinted her cheeks remembering their little shower barely an hour ago. Damon held her other hand delicately massaging her upturned palm. He leaned into the table and Elena followed suit on instinct. Damon claimed Elena's lips with his own. A hot flush spreading to her toes. Elena returned his urgency fiercely and looking off to the side she saw Kayla at the bar gaping wide eyed. Smirking, she gave everything she had into the kiss. Dropping the fork and her hand snaked behind his neck molding his lips to hers. Everything was simply dare I say perfect.

Just then Matt shuffled to their table in short jerky movements holding out a cell phone his glassy blue eyes staring off somewhere dreamily. Damon knew the effects of Compulsion and knew the second Matt came up to the table. And removed his lips from Elena who whined at the loss of his sweet lips.

"For you 'Lena" Matt said his voice devoid of emotion.

Elena was confused as hell. But accepted the phone and brought it up to her ear.

"Who is this?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"The man who met the end of your boyfriend's stake" A snarky voice barked laced with the slightest hint of poise and regality.

Elena's tongue felt heavy and her breath seemed to have been knocked from her lungs fear making her heart constrict rapidly, her throat went dry and a cold sweat broke out above her brow. It was Elijah.

Too caught up in fear Elena wasn't able to tell Damon her mystery caller. Though she didn't have to since Damon heard their conversation crystal clear. Damon was concerned from her lack of motion.

"Listen and listen well. There are worse dangers out there than me, Elena. Stay put in Mystic Falls, or I give you my word I will kill _everyone _you hold dear. I've already killed Jeremy. Who do you think will be next? Jenna? Your little cousin what was her name . . .? Nin—"

"Shut up you sick son of a bitch" Elena interrupted growling maliciously once she found her voice.

Damon was shocked to hear her sound so cruel, and hateful. He looked around the Grill, looking for Elijah's stern face. The phone line was quiet and Elena thought Elijah hung up. And that was just her imagination.

"Do give Damon my regards. I'll be seeing you soon, Elena" With that ominous warning the line went dead.

* * *

**I decided to cut the story off here so that it'd flow better. But I will update as soon as possible! :)) **

**It gets serious from here on out, maybe I'll throw in a LEMON COOKIE here and there. . .**

**Please press that review button and make my day (:**

**-Sammyx)**


	14. An Uninvited Guest

**I know it took more than a little while BUT i will try my hardest to deliver these chapters to you as quickly as possible! **

**Please review when you get the chance then you'll boost my self-esteem and the next chapter would come sooner than it usually does :D**

**Elena and Damon are going through some serious stuff and it's hard for me to keep their clothes on for too long ;)**

**I won't keep you from the story any longer. Enjoy ;D**

* * *

Elena was at a loss of words after Elijah disconnected not knowing what to do, or how to react. She hoped beyond hope that all this was just a bad dream. And she'd wake up with her Prince Charming, live happily ever after and ride out into the sunset.

But Elena knew this wasn't a fairytale. And that happily ever after wasn't in the cards for her at the moment. Before Elena had the time to try and probe deeper into her thoughts Matt hastily grabbed the phone from Elena taking out the SIM card and breaking it in half and walking away as if nothing had happened. Elena sat starry-eyed at a blank napkin assessing her next move in this complicated game of life and death.

"Damon I've got to stay here" Elena said in defeat.

The risk of losing anyone else was too high and Elena made a swift decision. Her for her family, and everyone she's ever loved. Damon thought for a bit, struggling against his fight or flight reflex that was screaming at him to abandon a lost cause and save himself. But the remnants of humanity inside him that held loyalty and love told him to stay and fight. _Love? _Damon almost winced at the words. He claimed to have lost his ability to love a long time ago. That he doesn't have space in his heart to hold the capacity needed for love. But Elena was sure as hell testing that.

"I won't leave you Elena. I'm staying" Damon insisted fiercely.

"No Damon. I won't lose you or anybody else." Elena bit out, trying to hold her composure.

"You're _not_ gonna lose anyone else" he replied with a grim resolve.

Elena exhaled and shrank back into the booth shaking her head to and fro in frustration.

"Your damn right I'm not! Which is why you're leaving town Jenna, Alaric, and Nina in tow" Elena informed him inching closer to Damon in a hushed voice making sure no one could hear.

"I'll get them to leave town Elena, but I stay" Damon said repressing the urge to cross the table and at least kiss some sense into that girl.

Elena exhaled sharply leaning back into the comfort of the cushioned seats.

"No" she told him simply. Causing Damon to let out an unnecessary breath.

"I'm not leaving you and there's no way in hell you can change that." He retorted annoyance apparent in his voice and rigid posture.

Elena wouldn't acknowledge she'd need help. But deep down Elena knew if she wanted the slightest chance of living she'd have to have Damon on her side. Noting Elena's silence Damon decided to continue.

"You're stuck with me no matter what Elena, get used to it" Damon smirked noticing the look of defeat on Elena's face.

His sexy arrogant smirk made the tight knot in Elena's chest loosen and she found herself smiling back at him. They found their hands entangled in the others. The heat building between them warmed Elena down to her toes. Damon's cool touch somewhat soothed Elena. But he knew they had to act now and there was no time to spare.

"We don't have much time" Damon said dejectedly retracting his hand from Elena's making her go back on 'business mode'.

Damon paid for their breakfast and quickly took off. As soon as they got into the car Damon's instincts kicked into gear.

"Elena, give Jenna and Ric. a call. Tell them to meet you at the house as soon as possible and tell them to get Nina home too" Damon instructed to Elena handing her his cell phone.

She gave a quick nod and took the device from Damon's upturned hand and dialed in Jenna's number hoping she hadn't changed it. Elena bit on her bottom lip waiting for Jenna to pick up.

0.o~0.o~0.o

"_This is Jenna. Sorry I'm pregnant and can't get to the phone right now. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you_" Jenna's voice came on.

Elena sighed, at least she got something.

"Hey Jenna its Elena. Get home as soon as you can, okay? I'll explain once you get there, and tell Nina to come home. It's crucial Jenna. I'll see you when you get home, bye." Elena explained trying to keep her voice as calm and steady as possible.

The air was filled with an uneasy tension it was practically palpable. As they parked into the driveway of the Gilbert House Elena slumped in visible relief when she saw Jenna's grey mini-van parked on the curb.

Once the car engine stopped Elena was practically half way to the door, a small smile for the small victory she claimed. Damon was one step behind her; once he got out of the car a strong scent instantly overpowered him. His fangs unsheathed quickly his face shifting into that of a demon.

Damon sped to Elena grabbing her by the forearm in his led grip. Elena flinched and was about to chide Damon about his painful hold. When she saw his face Elena instantly knew something was wrong. Damon brought his finger up to his lips in a 'shushing' motion.

Elena and Damon moved carefully alongside the side walk and up to the front door. Damon knew the other vampire inside the house would have noticed Damon's presence so there was no point in hiding. Elena didn't know exactly what to make of the situation. The possibilities seemed endless when vampires were involved. Elena dreaded the worse, grief and fear making each step heavier than the last.

_What about Jenna and Alaric? What if something's happened to them! Nina's gonna grow up without parents and it'll be all my fault!_ The last thought almost made Elena collapse to the ground into a fit of tears. Guilt formed a clot in her throat leaving it dry. She didn't have all the answers which were why she kept inching closer to the porch.

Damon heard the faint beat of a fading heart. But from the amount of blood Damon smelled that couldn't have been from one body. He was reluctant on releasing this information to the already scared beyond belief Elena. A bead of sweat forming on her perfectly shaped brow, and her breathing shallow.

Something Damon thought should only happen in bed. He quickly batted that thought from his head, this was no time to think about getting between the sheets. Damon reached for the shiny brass knob and turned it.

The loud resonating creak of the opening door seemed alot louder than it should be. Making the situation much more eerie and foreboding. As the door slowly swung open and Elena braced herself. Instantaneously the smell of blood engulfed her in its sickly embrace. She could taste the metallic tang of it on her tongue. And the sight of it was almost enough to make her gag.

Bright scarlet, starkly splayed across the light fabric of the rug, deep puddles of dark red blood all across the floor, streaks of it running across the walls. Elena stood horrified to see what was next. Her hand covered her mouth as she struggled to keep from screaming as she saw Alaric's pale lifeless carcass on the floor of the living room.

Tears brimmed Elena's eyes. Her lower lip quivering as her hand slowly descended from her mouth. The tears flowing violently from her eyes yet she urged herself to make as little noise as possible.

Damon saw the distraught in her eyes, and the sadness. Such sadness. Damon stepped closer to the crying Elena and wrapped an arm around her pulling her petite body to his. Elena cried into Damon's chest for a bit. Letting all the emotions pour out till all that was left was anger.

Elena pulled away her small hiccups quieted and the pad of Damon's thumb made contact underneath her eyes brushing away the tears. Like he'd always done when she'd cry, which was getting to be quite often ever since he'd come into her life. Damon remembered a time when he took a sick satisfaction from seeing the broken look on a woman's face. But seeing it on Elena's made his undead heart clench.

Elena was able to compose herself, but she was still more than a little fragile. She wore a mask of stoicism that hid her true emotions a bit too well. Damon wanted some more time so she could reel and cope, but time wasn't something they had alot of. Elena forced herself to push past the gruesome scene only to be pulled into another. Only it was worse. So much worse.

Jenna was alive. But only barely. The life literally spilling out of her from a gaping wound on her neck. As if she was bitten into. With each breath she seemed to take inly brought her closer to into deaths arms. Jenna was a chalky white, her eyes filled with unshed tears. One of her arms was cradling her round belly lovingly.

Damon could hear her croon softly to her unborn baby, saying they'll be fine. Her tone was heartbreaking, and all Elena wanted to do was crawl up in a ball and die since she knew deep down inside that this was her fault.

Elena whimpered at the sight of Jenna, erupting into tears in seeing the woman who'd taken Jeremy and herself in hen no one else would. Jenna was dying and there wasn't a single thing in the world she could do.

Elena yanked her arm free from Damon's grip that had loosened and ran to her aunt. She kneeled down not caring that Jenna's blood was soaking into her clothes, Jenna tried to look up to see Elena's tear stained face, but didn't have the energy to do so.

"I'm so sorry, Jenna. This is all my fault" Elena confessed the tears leaving a salty taste on her tongue.

"No" Jenna replied too softly for the human ear to hear. But due to their close proximity Elena was able to barely make it out.

Jenna started to grow slack, a single tear forming in her eyes and falling down her cold pale cheek. Her head sagged and her eyes grew glossy.

"Jenna?... Jenna p—please stay with me!" Elena yelled hysterically.

"Stay with me! Jenna!" she shook Jenna a bit as if she were asleep.

But Elena knew that wouldn't help. Instead she drew Jenna's body closer to her, hugging Jenna and the dead baby inside of her. Elena sobbed into the uninjured part of Jenna's neck. Elena wept silently, taking on the burden of Jenna's death. She rocked them back and forth. Elena could've been doing grieving for hours or mere minutes, but to her they still weren't enough.

"There's nothing we can do now 'Lena." Damon's voice whispered into her ear.

Elena shook her head, not ready to leave her aunt. She heard Damon sigh.

"Elena, _let go_"

Those two little words snapped her out of it. Anger replaced grief in that short moment. The burning, all-consuming hate ensnared Elena's heart. She was beyond anger, beyond hate. Elena vowed to herself and to the memory of her murdered Aunt to find revenge no matter what the cost. As she gradually stood her heart hardened into stone right before Damon's eyes.

Damon saw the change in Elena; her eyes weren't filled with that child-like wonder, or glint of innocence. He knew she'd need space right now, which was the only thing that kept him from her side, from droning sweet nothings into her ear.

Elena was so broken and Damon was so resolute on finding a way to bring back her hope for the world that they hadn't noticed the other supernatural presence in the room.

"There's nothing in the world quite like innocent blood..." said a menacing voice that came neither from Elena's nor Damon's lips.

* * *

**Had to cut it short :( I'm sorry!**

**I know you guys probably hate me right now, and I don't blame you. ****But i hope this kinda makes up for it. . .**

**And if you review i might throw in some lemons a little bit later ;)**

**-A very sorry Sammy**


	15. Old Acquaintances & New Enemies

**I just wanted to say BloodLust has gotten its 100th review and I cannot be happier! XD thanks to all of my faithful readers you guys are the best!**

**And as your reward I'll put out a sexy lemon that has absolutely nothing to do about this fic. but still is damn good entertainment(x **

**I know how much all you like the steamy sexcapades;) don't deny it you know you do!**

**On another note I hope this chapter answers all the questions you may have:)**

* * *

_"There's nothing in the world quite like innocent blood..." said a gloomy voice that came neither from Elena's nor Damon's lips. Foreboding malicious . . ._

The unwelcomed guest sat contentedly reclined in a cushioned chair. There was a sort of debonair way about him that was faintly familiar, that made everyone else feel inferior. And he was able to make the simple, bland chair he sat on seem like a lavish throne fit for a king. He was casually sipping the deep scarlet blood from a clear wine glass filled by his very _generous_ hosts. It was a shame he had to kill them, but he did what he had to. Remorse and guilt were lost on this man. If you could even call him that, he was anything but. Savoring each precious drop of the delicious, heady elixir that provoked dangerous sensations.

" . . . So pure, untainted" he continued staring dreamily at his glass.

Elena stood stiffly, not showing an ounce of fear, Damon was proud of the brave facade she was putting on. But he knew that she was hurting inside, with a pain Damon hoped she wouldn't ever across in this lifetime. He on the other hand was as arrogant and indifferent as ever. Damon inched towards Elena defensively, worried for her well being. Their guest attention snapped to Damon, after noticing his slight movement. Damon stopped dead in his tracks, and a slow grin crept on lips.

"I've heard about you . . . The crazy impulsive vampire . . . In love with his brothers girl" the man remarked, his eyes fixating on Damon as if inspecting him.

Damon didn't shy away from the older vampire's patronizing gaze. Instead he became more pompous (as if that was possible). After a moment of ear-piercing silence, the man then trained his eyes on Elena. And Damon saw their guest's eyes become wide. With an emotion he couldn't place. It was a cross between lust and excitement. _Exactly like Katerina _he sneered. Elena shuddered in repulsion from the mans emotionless eyes assessing her body.

"And you, must be _my_ doppelganger" he said striding confidently over to Elena.

Elena remained silent, resilient on making her anger and hate stay hidden. The fact that his used the word "my" made Damon clench his fists that were resting at his sides in frustration. The man studied Elena closely barely an inch apart. He captured a lock of her hair twirling it mindlessly. His touch made Elena convulse inside, but she didn't dare move. It was like a snake slithering against her skin. Damon watched the other vampire's every move vigilantly, ready to attack. _If that dick even tries to hurt her I will rip his throat out_ Damon promised himself.

"You know our names. But we don't know yours . . . That is hardly fair. Now is it?" Damon chose his words carefully. Yet his arrogant tone was unconcealed.

Their guest looked up from thoughtlessly searching for any flaw in Elena's features. Damon's question caused him to chuckle lowly.

"Always looking for the upper hand aren't you?" The man said slightly amused and smirked at Damon approvingly.

Damon reminded Klaus of a flawed version of himself, but found the young vampire to be full of promise. Damon didn't answer instead took a step closer. Elena stood wordlessly, unable to say anything without giving any of her rage away.

"And to answer your question I am known as Klaus" he stated proudly.

Damon stopped progressing towards Elena the second he heard the vampire's name. Elena saw the loss of that overly confident gleam in Damon's eyes. That was when true fear struck her. Damon realized his lack of usual abundant overconfidence that if confronted with for too long will drive a person to consider poking their eyes out with a needle just to escape his over inflated ego. He was Damon Salvatore for fucks sake! The cynic born without a set of morals, the self-proclaimed womanizer, internationally renowned playboy with a devil-may-care attitude, he was thought as a ruthless psychopath. Time to prove that.

"Well what brings you to Mystic Falls _Klaus_" he asked, the way Damon said his name would've intimidated any _human_ being. But Klaus being what he is found it petty beyond anything.

"Simple really." Klaus exhaled walking back to his chair, sitting down gracefully.

"My doppelganger" he said, practically daring Damon to defy him.

Elena was wide-eyed when she heard what Klaus killed her remaining family for. She desperately pleaded to Damon with her eyes not to let Klaus take her, and there was no way in hell Damon was gonna let Klaus do that. _Over my amazing undead dead body._ When Damon made an attempt to talk but Klaus hushed him with a wave of his hand. Damon didn't like that one bit, but he knew better than to disobey an Original especially one such legend as Klaus.

"I may have use of you Damon" Klaus thought aloud.

"Anything" Damon answered immediately. Anything to buy Elena more time, so they could find

"Good. I admire you, you're headstrong. It will get you killed someday but I admire it nonetheless" Klaus commented.

Damon didn't look much too happy about Klaus's "admiration". Elena could tell Damon was angry, to an outsider he looked calm, and poised but Elena knew inside he was fuming. Klaus didn't seem to care whose toes he stepped on, and didn't think Damon would be a threat. Was that the understatement of the century. Klaus stood up again and made his way in front of Damon.

"Watch her for me" his cold voice commanded, his voice was syrupy and sickening all at the same time.

Elena remembered that sound, and the way Damon grew the tiniest bit limp. The only conclusion she was able to muster was that Klaus was using compulsion. Elena'd never thought of that as a possibility, and now there was another factor in this game of life and death to be watched out for.

"I need to tie up some loose ends. I will come back tomorrow night and I better have a doppelganger waiting for me. Are we clear?" Klaus explained authoritatively.

"Yes" Damon replied through clenched teeth.

His glossy pale blue orbs burned with defiance. _Sometimes it's just too easy its not even fair _Klaus smirked to himself_. _He made his way to the front door not before turning on his heels and shot a look at Elena.

"I wouldn't even _think _of running if I were you Elena." Klaus smiled ominously disconcerting Elena all the more.

And with that he sped out of the house. All that was heard was the grating tick of the antique grandfather clock, left with two dead bodies and blood everywhere it hit Elena all at once.

She ran her hand in her tangled tresses in frustration, her heart clenching painfully as she inhaled oxygen that felt like shards of ice cutting her lungs. Damon meandered his way beside Elena bringing his long arms to envelop her petite frame. Her pain was his pain, though he could never divulge that information to her. He didn't know what he could do to make her see that there's more to life than heart-ache, which was about all that she's experienced. Elena still stood frozen with guilt and hurt, a single wet tear slipping down her cheek. They stood for a while, emotions welling up inside Elena creating an highly volatile loathing towards Klaus, her hate knew no limit.

"Promise me he'll get what he deserves Damon. Promise me he'll pay for what he's done." Elena asked of him in a bitter whisper, her voice abnormally cold.

"I promise" Damon swore to her instantaneously.

He didn't have to promise Elena, Damon was already dead set on killing the bastard.

Elena cast another crestfallen glance to the body of her aunt. The minute she did, she regretted it. A wave of nausea swept through her, leaving her teary-eyed. Jenna's blonde hair was matted with dried blood, her own dried blood. It was like cinder blocks were placed on her shoulders weighing Elena down with each step.

After what seemed to feel like eternity she knelt down to the body. Elena's hand cupped Jenna's cheek, Elena was startled at how cold Jenna had become. She was used to the motherly warmth that was ever present in Jenna. The pain she felt was intensified as Elena took in the loss of that sparkle in Jenna's eyes, instead the were glassy and stared dreamily towards the ceiling. One traitorous tear fell from her eyes. As gently as possible Elena brought her hand and closed her aunt's eyes. Hiding Jenna from this hostile planet, that she herself was left prisoner in.

Damon observed her in silence. He examined Jenna's dead body through narrowed eyes. His attention was caught by a large gaudy black ring on Jenna's hand. Something about the ring irked Damon, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Elena finally stood up and walked away, from one of the the scenes she'd surely remember the rest of her life. She was stiff and lacking that fire that Damon was able to ignite ever so easily.

"Will it ever get better?" she murmured heart-break exuding from her words.

They were close enough all they needed to do was whisper. Damon was at a loss for words. He could've told her the truth or he could've lied, but the expectant look on her broken face just begging for the tiniest bit of hope.

"Yes.. It does" Damon replied the smallest of smiles on his face.

His lie was evident to Elena, but she let him think his words helped her. Elena helped herself to a diminutive grin. She threw her arms around Damon inhaling his familiar musky scent. Damon wasn't used to be a fucking teddy bear, but if it meant helping Elena he'd be just that. Her lithe sinuous form did wonders to him, that supple olive skin. But Damon knew that this wasn't a time for sex, they'll have a lot of that some time later. The two had a moment of silence and stillness before untangling themselves much to Damon's dismay. His sense of time finally came back to life, and he remembered he had alot to do and not much time to do it in.

"Let's go" Damon commanded walking to the door.

He didn't wait for Elena, because he knew she would follow him no matter what and vice versa.

"But aren't you.. compelled?" Elena asked skeptically her brow knitting in confusion.

"There's a loop-hole in everything Elena" Damon quipped giving her a heart-stopping smile.

**~0o~0o~0o~0o~0o~**

They were on highway 81 before Elena found her voice.

"Where are we headed?"

Damon looked at her in surprise. He was used to the silence that had been looming over them like an angry rain cloud.

"Durham, North Carolina" Damon stated.

Elena just stared at Damon a blank look on her face, urging him to go on.

"We'll meet with an old colleague of mine. A guy name, Slater, he knows everything there is to know about anything. If there's anyone who can help us, it'll be him" Damon said, hating himself for even admitting to needing help. But he was fighting a losing battle, and Slater would be the reinforcements he needs.

"And he's in Durham, North Carolina?" Elena questioned hilarity of the situation causing a grin to erupt from her pink lips.

Damon smirked, it was actually quite strange but who was he to judge?

"He goes to Duke University" he retorted casting her a glance, wanting to see her smile.

"What's a vampire doing in college?" she quipped folding her arms in front of her chest dubiously.

"I honestly have no idea" Damon retorted, the question never bothering to enter his thoughts.

**~0o~0o~0o~0o~0o~**

After a grueling 2 hours and 45 minutes, the two unlikely lovers finally parked outside a fraternity house. And was it trashed. Cups, trash, and pieces of undergarments littered the front lawn. It looked like one hell of a party came their way. Beer bottles decorated the front porch. The house itself was actually quite grand, beautiful, and large but considering the neglect it was given no one was able to see it. The door gave an earsplitting screech as Damon pushed the door open. He didn't have to be invited in since the house was public property.

The putrid smell of sweat, booze, intermingled with jockstraps greeted them. The odor could've made milk curdle in an instant. Elena and Damon maneuvered through puddles of spilled liquor, and alot of other bodily fluids I'd rather leave to your imagination. The Frat house was rather empty, all valuables and breakables probably stored away. The house was massive inside white wooden paneling, dark oak floors, a large set of marble stairs. But was still incredibly messy, as if a storm of alcohol and maybe even a bit of drugs made its way into the house.

They turned a quick right, into what should've been the living room, but it was turned into a dance floor. The DJ turntables were at the far end of the living room and one of four large speakers at each corner. Glitter and neon paint adorned the floor but they saw something else. There was a body on a couch at the other side of the room; they were by no means dead. Rather massively hungover.

Damon and Elena walked over to the burly frat boy, and the raven-haired girl that was draped on him. The guy was just in a pair of Levi's and black converse sandy disheveled brown hair, a 5 o'clock shadow. She on the other hand had that gaudy dark burgundy lipstick, death-white skin, silver curved barbells on her right brow. Damon sighed in annoyance; he knew just how hard it was to wake Slater.

"Slater..".

As two more seconds ticked by. His patience wearing thin. "Slater..."

When he didn't get a reply he knew he'd have to take matters into his own hands. Without even so much as a second thought he raised his hand and made a fist. _I really don't wanna do this buddy.. _Damon grinned internally. Just as he was about to strike out he felt a pair of warm hands on his shoulder. He turned towards Elena and fell into her reprimanding stare.

"Damon!" Elena chastised him pushing his hand away.

"What?" Damon asked clearly upset at the sudden change.

"There's a better way to do this. And you know it" she whispered lowly, their bodies were flush against each other's at that point.

"Fine" Damon said backing away, arms upraised in the universal symbol of defeat.

They were finally able to wake Slater, which took about a bucket of water, motherly words, and some ice. As it turns out Slater's couch buddy, Alice wasn't a very light sleeper and left the second Elena came back with a bucket of water. Slater sat drenched from head to toe, staring angrily at Damon.

"What the fuck Damon?" Slater yelped.

"Well it's nice to see you too, Slater" Damon replied sarcastically

It took about 2 seconds for Slater to notice that Elena was in the room. His mouth nearly touched the floor, and wide-eyed with incredulity.

"Katherine?" Slater asked in disbelief his voice dropped to a whisper.

"It's a long story Slater... But no she's not Katherine" Damon answered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

It was silent as Slater assessed Elena like a science project. And all Elena could do was stand still, she wasn't at all creeped out by Slater, he was more of a puppy than anything.

"So what are you here for?" Slater prompted.

"I need your area of expertise" Damon said vaguely.

"You gotta give me more than that Damon" Slater grinned boyishly, setting his back against the couch.

Damon contemplated his answer for another solid second.

"The Originals know about her" Damon replied gesticulating towards Elena.

The smile dropped from Slater's face in a blink of an eye. Slater felt like his mouth was full of marbles; he cleared his throat and stood up to Damon. Once he was sure Elena wouldn't be able to hear him.

"She's doomed Damon." Slater told him, afraid of how he'd react.

Damon exhaled dead air, and struggled to keep his self-control.

"Just get me in contact with Elijah" he demanded through gritted teeth.

"Wh—? Are you kidding me Damon? That's suicide!" Slater exclaimed slipping in his battle to control his voice.

"Do it Slater." Damon said decisiveness etched into his voice. Slater shuffled for a second unable to find his voice.

"I'm not just saying this or anything Damon, but I don't have the power to do that.." Slater admitted, in defeat.

Damon groaned, another dead end. _That's great, that's just fucking great._

"But, I think I know someone who might.." Slater trailed knowing Damon can only go one of two ways. Incredibly well or incredibly terrible.

"Ugh fuck my undead life" Damon muttered, realizing what he'd have to do.

He then began his stride towards the door, Elena in tow.

"It was nice to see your over-inflated ego again" Slater called out before Damon left the threshold.

Damon's laugh floated in the air. Elena was unsure of what happened, but deducing from Damon's unusually stressed expression while talking with Slater it wasn't good.

They entered Damon's Ferrari; the smell of leather and aftershave warmed Elena. Making a small smile appear on her sweet face. Damon grabbed his phone out and dialed a number he thought he'd never need to use. While waiting for the phone on the other line to pick up he shut his car door, and Elena was curiously waiting to find out who was on the other end of the conversation. It happened to be someone Damon detested. To. His. Fucking. Core. There wasn't anything more into he world he'd like to make miserable, than the vampire on the other end of the phone. Damon's tone was flippant, and superior a juvenile grin on his gorgeous face.

"Hello, brother"

* * *

**PLOT TWIST! (X i've got alot in store for you my lovely readers, good things come to those who wait;)**

**I hope this makes up for the time we've spent apart :( p.s. the frat house was easy to imagine since, i was at that party xD !**

**Schools back and typing this with a crippling hangover wasn't easy! **

**I'd love to hear your questions, concerns, and advice I take them all to heart! **

**-SammyxD**


End file.
